Paying it Forward
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: Lightning and Fang meet as single parents, yet secrets emerge about their former spouses. What will happen when the secrets come to light? Rated M for language and varying situations. Flight with past Fang/Jihl and past Lightning/OC. Eventual Sebusai, also features Lasswell (Final Fantasy Brave Exvius).
1. Chapter 1

Greetings readers!

LadyWolvie82 back…and I have a FFNet exclusive piece, which I should have the first chapter posted next week! The title of this is " **Paying it Forward** " and it is a Fangrai pairing but nowhere near as dark. What I will say about this is that it's on the theme of Fang and Lightning meeting later in life as single parents and it'll be around the same length of the AO3 exclusive piece "Second Time Around", plus this will have the M Rating.

With characters outside the dynamic duo, Seven (FF Type-0) and Lasswell (FF Brave Exvius) will be here – Seven is Lightning's daughter while Lasswell is Fang's son but both are a much younger age, and I'll add that Seven is a few years older than Lasswell here (in FFBE he's 20). In addition, this tale will mention a past pairing of Fang/Jihl as well as a past pairing of Lightning/Original Character to help with the overall flow of the tale.

With that being said, this will be a variation of a Flight project I plan on starting at the end of the year, the working title "Life with the Yun-Farrons" at the moment (which could change), which I might or might not add Sice into the equation. This upcoming but also ongoing project will have a T Rating on both AO3 and FFNet, as it'll be fluffier than what I normally write on either site.

One final thing – I had to put some thought into this – there will be some OOC here in this tale. I was told in one of my other stories to tread lightly on the out of character element, and my reply to that: there are other Flight tales that have a decent amount of Out of Character in them. I'm not the only one. Sometimes, I use actual moments from the games and expand on it (Lightning was bawling her eyes out in the DLC for FF XIII-2, for example) which might seem like it's out of character.

Writing fan fiction will have some (not all) writers putting known characters from whatever source out of character to varying degrees. I don't tell anyone to tread lightly when a tale has whoever is in the story to tread lightly whenever they write a tale that has some out of character. Maybe they did it on purpose, or it's possible that they were asked to write it and they lacked a clue about whatever it they were asked.

Other than that, I should have a new chapter for the Fangrai/Sebusai collection up at the end of the week (a NSFW piece on Sebusai). I have some real life stuff that I've been up to lately (work and being sick with a migraine and cold, for starters) and I hope that it won't affect my being able to write tales here in the near future. Take care of yourselves, peace!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


	2. Prologue

A/N: This is the intro to the FFNet exclusive tale – Part One should be written and/or posted sometime next week. This isn't long on purpose – it'll give you an idea of what to expect from the story as a whole. Enjoy!

 **Prologue**

Poor Seven…the silver haired girl seeing her mom, Lightning, grieving this way once again, although it's been two years since that fateful day. She did what she could to comfort the older Farron, just like before, when she was approached by a dark haired toddler and woman out of the blue…

 **Flashback**

 _Rachel Tronco-Farron, dead from fatal gunshot wounds, while protecting another woman; one with green eyes, dark hair and sporting a tattoo of some kind plus her newborn son from certain death. Oddly enough, Rachel confronted her killer for a while before hand, as if she knew who that person was. The dark haired woman was at a loss for words by what Rachel had done, sacrificing her life so that she and the baby boy could live. It was the dark haired woman who was taken aback by Rachel's final words: "Please look after Lightning and Seven for me…"_

 _Fang, the woman who Rachel died protecting, was too busy comforting her newborn son Lasswell from Jihl's wrath. The Oerban native knew that Jihl had varying issues but nothing this extreme. Somehow, the Guardian Corps arrived at the scene in the nick of time, to ensure that Fang and Lasswell wouldn't be the next ones to die because of Jihl Nabaat, Fang's wife. It would be a few days later that Fang would file for divorce from Jihl, because of this very incident. However, it would take the brunette some time before accepting what Rachel had asked her to do._

 _Fang needed time to sort everything out for not only herself, but her newborn son Lasswell too._

 _XXX_

 _Lightning was doing her usual shift with the GC when she got a call from Rygdea, saying that she had to come to his location in the hospital, as he was horrified by what he was seeing in front of him. It took the speed of her namesake to get to his location…and just as quick to completely break down by what she saw when she got there. Rachel Tronco-Farron, who died protecting another woman and her newborn son from someone else, now lifeless, was the only thing Lightning could concentrate on. Nothing else mattered to her outside Seven and her wife Rachel._

 _Now that Rachel is gone, the only thing the older Farron can do is be the best parent she can be to the silver haired girl. Seven is the best thing that happened to Lightning, but the biggest question is whether or not the older Farron will love anyone else like she loved Rachel. In the meantime, Seven became Lightning's only concern and focus, nothing and no one else was a concern to the older Farron, as she was able to shut almost everyone else out of her life with such ease that put Serah, Snow and their family in fear due to the principle of who Claire "Lightning" Farron is._

 _Little did Lightning know that someone would come into her life in the future and love her in ways Rachel never did…_

 **Present Time**

"It's going to be okay, kiddo…" was the only thing Seven heard from the woman, who turned out to be Fang, who approached her to comfort the silver haired girl in this time of need. The toddler joined his mother in comforting the girl, knowing that his mother cared about the girl as if she was her daughter. "Thank you…" Seven told the woman in a very quiet tone, ashamed that she was talking to a complete stranger, even though the woman and her toddler son were comforting her as they genuinely cared for her.

Fang, unaware that this is the same Seven that she was asked by Rachel to look after along with Lightning, had a smile on her face, knowing that the silver haired girl was very grateful for this type of comfort. The trio stayed like this until Lightning was able to muster up the strength and leave the area with Seven. The older Farron thanked the Oerban native for looking out for Seven while she grieved for Rachel, parting ways but not before Fang taking a look at both females, wondering if they're the same pair Rachel wanted her to look after.

Little did they know that this would be the first day of their lives together…how, none of them have a clue.

XXX

Fang mentally berated herself for not asking either person their name, for Seven looked a bit like Rachel, the woman who saved her and Lasswell, but also like the older Farron. The brunette was instantly smitten with the pinkette in every way imaginable, as if Fang and Lightning were meant to be together. For now, however, the Oerban native has other matters to get to, mainly finalising her divorce from Jihl as the brunette won sole custody of Lasswell.

As for Lasswell, he felt that Seven will protect him as if she was his older sister in time. His mother did a random act of kindness by comforting the silver haired girl whose name neither of them know, yet he had a feeling that Seven and the older Farron would repay them the same way, with kindness...he doesn't know when or how. Nevertheless, he was sure it'll happen. There was a wisdom within the toddler that not only made Fang proud to be his mother, but also surpassed his age.

Only time will tell before they all cross paths...

To Be Continued

A/N #2: Each part will have a title to it, as opposed to Part 1 or Chapter 1. Wanted to mention that before I forget.


	3. They Meet Again

**A/N** : **_They Meet Again_** , Fang, Lightning, Seven and Lasswell properly meet for the first time; this takes place three years after the Prologue. I will add that Seven goes by her middle name Michaela in this part (why you'll see the name Michaela towards the end, to save the confusion). Also, Odin is a horse, Bahamut is a cat and Terra from Final Fantasy VI makes an appearance. I will say that Parts Two and Three will both end in a cliffhanger.

 **They Meet Again**

"Mum…why do we have to go to this…?" Seven whines in the car with the older Farron, not liking the fact that Serah insisted that the pair attend a group intended for kids with single parents. In other circumstances, Lightning would have scolded her silver-haired daughter for this, but for once, she chose not to say anything about it. To Seven's surprise, Lightning grunted in frustration about this group – or to scold Seven for complaining once again about something the silver haired girl herself is about to experience. Simply put, this was tough for the older Farron to decide on.

The pinkette has yet to really get over Rachel's death and the circumstances behind it. Rachel's killer was serving life without parole. Serah, however, got fed up with Lightning's behaviour and felt that the older Farron needed to move on with her life…five years grieving for Rachel took its toll on both Lightning and Seven, which worried Serah to no end, mainly for Seven's sake as the silver haired girl was her only niece. Serah was told about this by her colleague and close friend Vanille, who the younger Farron and her husband Snow met by chance at a popular café near Neo Oerba shortly before the group started.

During the drive to the location where the group would be meeting at, Lightning was deep in thought about the entire situation. The older Farron wanted to scold Serah because of her latest tirade about Lightning needing to find another person who can fully love her and Seven since the latter is the older Farron's daughter, but she also felt that Serah might be onto something – after all, it's been five years since Rachel's death. Lightning and Seven have enough to get by, but not much else to their name. After some careful thought, Lightning opted to not say anything and kept driving until they got to their destination.

For Seven, her thoughts constantly went to the horse she visited as often as she could. Odin was beyond fond when the silver haired girl paid him a visit at his stables. Due to varying financial reasons, Lightning couldn't afford to purchase him for Seven, even though her house has the space to fully care for him. Sadly, Serah or Snow couldn't afford Odin themselves, for they have enough to deal with, therefore Odin would put the Farron-Villiers family in a financially dire situation. The older Farron wouldn't put them at risk, even if that damn oaf was a pain in Lightning's arse.

For the pair, they know at this moment anything was possible these days – both Lightning and Seven knew that the mysterious pair they saw by chance three years ago would likely be at this group. However, neither of them held their breath.

Lightning, however, wished for the pair to be there.

XXX

"OERBA YUN LASSWELL!" was all Fang yelled to get her son ready for this group of single parents and their kids. The boy, much to the brunette's surprise, didn't take long to get ready, although Bahamut the cat would suggest otherwise with his playful self as of late. Once Lasswell got to the living room, dressed as if he was going to a religious service, Fang could only laugh, for she was in her blue sari, complete with her beloved red lance and other traditional Yun gear. Of course, they were running "late", but as they lived next door to the where the group was meeting at, the pair could get away with this.

Fang and Lasswell have been attending these monthly meetings since the first one, as Vanille was the one who founded it and felt that Fang could meet someone that could love both her and Lasswell unconditionally. Fang's divorce from Jihl was brutal to put it kindly, especially after the divorce was finalised. Jihl was serving life without parole for murder, which was a huge factor in Fang winning sole custody of Lasswell. Since the Yun clan was timely informed of the circumstances of Fang's divorce, the elders voided her marriage to Jihl, allowing the brunette to marry again.

During their walk to the facility, the only thing Fang and Lasswell could do is exchange looks of hope to each other, knowing that there could be newcomers to the group, as well as the possibility of meeting the two people they met by chance three years ago. For a five-year-old, Lasswell was one young boy with a great memory for his age. Upon arriving to the facility, Fang and Lasswell were surprised when they were the first people to make the meeting, since the facilitator was running behind, and traffic was bad. Normally, they would be among the last to show up to the meeting.

After registering their names to the list, the pair went to the same room and sat in their assigned chairs. Once they got settled in, they couldn't help but overhear the commotion coming from the registration area. Two of the voices attached to said commotion were unfamiliar to either Fang or Lasswell, but they could tell that both were female. _Could this be the pair Lasswell and I saw by chance a few years ago? If it is, I know I should have gotten their names when I had the chance…Lasswell too, he can use a sister figure in his life…_ Fang thought to herself, thinking of both herself and her son in mind.

For now, they would wait until the other participants and the facilitator all showed up, so that they can get this meeting over with. They couldn't dwell on what they can't control.

It was up to Lady Luck to decide the rest.

XXX

Surely enough, Lightning and Seven make it to the room where the meeting was, with just enough time to spare and to get to their assigned chairs, after everyone else outside the facilitator showed up. In an interesting fashion, Lightning put a lightning bolt on her name tag, while Seven used her middle name of Michaela on hers. For the silver haired girl, she loathed the name she was given at birth to no end and expected others to call her Michaela. With Lightning, no one could call her by her real name either, which is Claire. One can suppose that Lightning and Seven shared the same idea with what others could address them by.

The pair was too into the environment of the room to notice two pairs of eyes settling on them, even more so when the facilitator entered the room a few minutes later. It would be the facilitator that snaps them back to reality.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for attending the monthly meeting for single parents and their kids to meet and mingle! My name is Terra Branford and I'll be the facilitator for this meeting…I know, I know, some of you heard this before, but I have to say it as there are newcomers to this group…" Terra announced herself to the group, motioning for the newcomers, including Lightning and Seven, to introduce themselves to the group.

After a few pairs of newcomers introduced themselves, Lightning and Seven introduced themselves to the group. They were surprised to receive warm welcomes from everyone.

Fang and Lasswell couldn't keep their eyes from Lightning and Seven though – there was a vibe about them that was familiar to the pair, from where, they don't know. For now, Fang and Lasswell kept their thoughts on this to themselves. Terra even noticed this about both Lightning and Se-err, Michaela, the vibe Fang and Lasswell felt about them. A vibe of familiarity from an unknown amount of time in the past, as if they met somewhere before. In Lasswell's case, Michaela goes to the same school as he does, although she's a few years ahead of him. For Fang, however…this could be the same pair Rachel ask her to look after.

In Fang's heart, she knew that she had to wait until the meeting was over with before saying anything to the new pair, as Lightning, when she and Michaela took note of the rest of the people there, couldn't take her eyes off Fang for some unknown reason. The older Farron too had to wait until the meeting was over with before introducing herself to the Oerban native and her son. Something told them both that they were meant to be together, but they lived in two completely different towns: Fang lived here in New Paddra, while Lightning lived with Michaela in Neo Oerba.

The meeting was a huge success and Lightning gave Se-err, Michaela a look for her complaining from before the meeting, which caused the silver haired girl to feel ashamed of herself soon after. "It's okay…we didn't know…" the older Farron comforted her daughter, knowing that she herself wasn't expecting the meeting to be one both needed to attend. Michaela returned the warm hug Lightning provided, only for Fang to tap Lightning's shoulder, wanting to say something to the pair. If the Oerban native was honest with herself, this was three years in the making.

"You're Lightning and Michaela, right? I'm Fang, and this is my son, Oerba Yun Lasswell…" the brunette introduced herself and her son to the duo, both of whom having a warm smile on their face. Lasswell wasted no time in giving Michaela a hug, along with "Nice to meet you, Big Sis", causing all but Michaela to laugh, as the silver haired girl couldn't stop blushing from the remark. After a moment, Michaela returned the hug, ruffled his hair and replied with "You as well…Lassbrat, little brother", causing Lightning and Fang to really laugh, for neither of them saw that coming.

The two youths kept on hugging each other, as they felt they were a family of sorts. Oddly enough, Lightning and Fang wasted no time in exchanging phone numbers, now that their suspicions were somewhat confirmed, that their kids go to the same school. Fang became more at ease, knowing that her son has someone at his school that can look out for him. Lightning, however, started to forget about Rachel and was slowly starting to move on with her life from this moment on, knowing that Michaela (Seven) isn't alone anymore. In the older Farron's heart, this was she needed for so long.

It would be time and circumstance that brings the four people together…how and when, that is a mystery, but they knew that they were meant to be a family. Lightning would have to thank Serah for this…a change from before.

First, there would be hurdles for them all to get over, as an uphill battle was coming their way, filled with secrets about their former spouses they didn't see coming.

All they could do for now, however, was take it one day at a time…

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N #2:** In Part Two, Secrets Unearthed, Fang and Lightning get to know each other…and while connecting the dots to their former spouses, the secrets threaten to take the older Farron over the edge.


	4. Secrets Unearthed

A/N: **_Secrets Unearthed_** , Lightning and Fang get to know each other…but a secret about Rachel surfaces and threatens to put Lightning over the edge. Will Fang save Lightning from herself? This takes place a few weeks after the end of Part 1, and Seven goes by her real name for the rest of the story. Sice will be in and out for the rest of the tale, plus Lid (FFBE) makes an appearance here, she's 16… and this part ends in a cliffhanger. The school Seven and Lasswell attend is a K-12 like school that services New Paddra and Neo Oerba.

 **Secrets Unearthed**

Lasswell HATED sitting alone in the lunchroom. For a young boy having no friends to sit with during lunch time, it not only broke his heart but Fang's too. Oddly enough, the younger Yun quickly got used to being by himself. It's been three weeks since the monthly single parents meeting, and he missed the new person he met. On this day, however, he is too into his train of thought when two girls approach his table, asking if they can sit with him as well as keep him company as they saw he was by himself. When he was asked the same question a second time, he looks up and sees the silver haired girl that he refers to as his big sister and a white-haired girl who joined her, making him smile his very best ever since he started school.

"Hi there…Lasswell, right? From the single parents' meeting a while back? My real name is Seven, but I tend to go by my middle name Michaela. This is Sice, she's in my grade…" Seven introduced herself to the young boy, remembering him from the meeting. _She remembered me…_ Lasswell thought to himself, but was confused as to how two girls, both clearly older than him, wanted to sit with him at his table. "In case you're wondering…the table we sit at…nothing but douche canoes these days, wanted to sit elsewhere…" Sice continued for the pair. The trio ate their lunch in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. After Lasswell introduced himself to Sice, a decision was made for them all.

From this day forward, the trio would sit at the same table for lunch, as Lasswell was a breath of fresh air for the pair. Lasswell, Seven and Sice had a group hug before returning to their respective classrooms. Although a mystery, Lasswell felt that Seven's act of kindness was a thank you for the comfort he and Fang gave her a few years ago, as the younger Yun felt that Seven, somehow, remembered him and Fang. For Seven and Sice, they felt like queens for the first time, as they found someone who stood out like they did, which would make a world of difference for years to come, and in the best ways possible.

Both Lasswell and Seven wonder, however, if their mothers have feelings for each other.

XXX

Lightning and Fang are having their weekly get togethers for coffee when their kids show up to the same place. A few days have passed, which both women find out that Seven sits with Lasswell for lunch at school, and with a third person from Seven's class, Sice. This piece of information is what starts the healing process for Lightning and even more so for Fang. For the brunette, she discovers that the silver haired girl's real name is Seven. "I like that name. It suits her, 7 is my favourite number…" Fang admitted, noting that her own name is one that sticks out just the same, making the older Farron smile a genuine smile. "Lasswell…it's a name that suits him as well." Lightning confessed, with a smile that made Fang flash her best smile. This would be the first time in years that Lightning smiled because of something like this. Fang saw Seven's name as being cool like her own, something Rachel never said.

"You were married to Jihl for awhile, Fang? If I was completely honest, that's the last person I would marry..." Lightning began, getting Lasswell's attention, causing him to cry. Seven, without any delay, comforts him, knowing that whenever Jihl's name is mentioned, it brings back painful memories. Fang took the inquiry with stride before replying to that inquiry. "Before what happened that got Jihl life in prison...I was planning on getting a divorce from her, for some time. My clanspeople warned me about her, that she was no good, but I didn't listen to them...and I should have...my clan would love you and Seven, though..." Fang starts, but the tears of sadness and guilt overtake her, prompting Lightning to comfort her friend.

 _Fucking Nabaat...I wonder what else Jihl kept secret from Fang...and if it involved Rachel...or Seven and I...you don't have a place on this planet to hide from my true wrath, you fucking whore. That is all you are to me, Nabaat...a fucking whore..._ Lightning angrily mused to herself, causing Lasswell to smile, for there was someone who can relate to Fang's situation well. Lightning paid for their coffee and whatever food Fang, Seven and Lasswell ordered, brigthening up their day. Fang and Lasswell went in the brunette's car to head back to New Paddra, while Seven and Lightning started the walk to their home in Neo Oerba. Fang decided - and insisted - to give the older Farron and the silver haired girl a lift home, which would give the New Paddra residents a glimpse of a brighter and happier future, one that included Lightning and Seven in their lives.

Jihl Nabaat has a couple of tricks left in her sleeve, which one of them would be unearthing secrets that would threaten the four in the car that's driving two of them to a home in Neo Oerba.

Fang's ex-wife would play this trick very soon, and it will take Lightning and Seven by surprise. However, Jihl wasn't as prepared as she thinks she is...for Lasswell made up his mind.

In Lasswell's heart, Lightning is his other mother, and Seven is his big sister. They are his family now, and for the rest of his life.

To the younger Yun, Jihl Nabaat is dead.

XXX

It's the Monday after the monthly single parents group meeting in New Paddra, which Lightning comes home from a grueling shift with the Guardian Corps. Of course, Lightning, Seven, Fang and Lasswell were all there, but this time around, Lightning gave Fang and Lasswell a lift home. The young Major, under the guidance of Amodar, was given the task of investigating a matter that hit home: the circumstances that led to Rachel's death. The older Farron only knew that she was murdered, but finding out that Jihl Nabaat, Fang's ex-wife, was the one who killed her, had her blood boiling. It was after an anonymous tip that a further investigation into this was needed, with the goal to find out if Rachel was the intended target.

Since Lightning is Rachel's widow, she should know certain details... but to the complete shock of her department, the older Farron only knew as much as they did. Her colleagues felt bad for her because Rachel could be hiding something very important from both the pinkette and Seven and that wasn't right by any means. As quick as her namesake, Lightning goes to the room that was set up for Rachel for her work shortly after they wed since it was Rachel who worked from home, so that Seven can be taken care of despite the the fact that Lightning carried Seven in her womb for nine months.

What Lightning finds in that office would one that breaks her heart into pieces - items that prove Rachel had an affair with Jihl, for some time, until her untimely death by Jihl's gun. _Why did you hide this from me, Rachel?! And how could you do this to me?! Was I not good enough for you?! Does Seven not matter to you?!_ Lightning thought to herself, crying uncontrollably because of what Rachel had done. Fortunately, she was in the room by herself and only stopped crying when Seven came home from an after school activity she and Lasswell were a part of alongside their new friend, mentor and ride home - a red haired teen called Lid, someone Lightning and Fang could trust to watch over their respective child at school.

One look at Lightning was all it took for Seven to start placing doubt on Rachel, as the silver haired girl realised that her late parent did something that betrayed her and Lightning both, and that something was huge. The pair comforted each other like there was no tomorrow, now that they know what Rachel was really doing behind their backs. What they don't know is if Fang, Jihl's ex-wife, knew of the affair, but they also know that they would not have met Fang (and Lasswell) at that single parents group if she had any idea of the affair, as the New Paddra resident was without the Yun wedding ring when they met.

However, Fang knew one other item regarding Rachel - it was Rachel's final request for Fang, the one item that would eventually bring Lightning and Fang closer together than ever before.

It would be Rachel's final request that becomes a catalyst for a happy ending that Lightning and Fang truly deserve...a lifetime of happiness, love and joy with one another, and for Seven and Lasswell to complete the patchwork family.

What they need now is patience.

XXX

Fang wakes up earlier than usual on a Wednesday, knowing that she has six weeks before her next expedition, which would last for a month. The brunette had an odd dream (or a premonition in the Yun Clan) that involved Lightning, Seven and Lasswell at Rachel's grave, which felt ominous to put it kindly. Oddly enough, a gentle knock at the door put the New Paddra resident at ease as it was Lasswell, who was woken up by Fang's screaming from the odd but ominous dream she just had. Lasswell, bless his soul, comforted his mother which shocked Fang to no end as it's usually the other way around.

Fang reveals the details of the dream to her young son, which startles him at first before going into deep thought about what they should do next. "Mum...I think we should talk to Mama about this...her and Big Sis are probably hurting and could use our company," the younger Yun says to his mother, who is awed once again by her son being wise beyond his years, which Fang smiles at the thought as she has another person to consider looking after Lasswell while she's on the expedition. "Sounds like a great plan, kid. Now go back to bed." Fang coos to her son while they hug, which helps the brunette go back to sleep.

Once they wake up, the pair have their usual breakfast before watching some Saturday cartoons. It was during a random commercial break that they decided to switch channels until the cartoon came back on. They would get the shock of their lives by an update to an ongoing investigation that involves them - as well as Lightning and Seven. _"To Fang and Lasswell Yun, as well as Claire "Lightning" and Seven Farron...I hope this brings you both some closure..."_ the news anchor began, knowing that this was, in fact, an update on what led to Rachel's death by Jihl's gun. _"There is newer information about what led to Rachel Tronco-Farron's death, and I will refrain from speaking about Jihl Nabaat, whose sentence is likely going to be upgraded to the death penalty by hanging, according to official news obtained from Guardian Corps officials. It turns out that Jihl Nabaat had an ongoing and long term affair with Rachel Tronco-Farron up until Rachel's death, but it wasn't Rachel that was the intended target. The intended targets were initially just Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Yun Lasswell, but Claire 'Lightning' Farron and Seven Michaela Farron were added to the list of who Jihl wanted dead upon finding out that Rachel has a child of her own. Rachel intervened by sacrificing her life to save Fang and Lasswell from Jihl's wrath..."_

Fang and Lasswell turned off the television set, both dumbfounded by what they just found out. It would be Fang's mobile phone ringing that brought her back to reality. It was Vanille, who too was watching the news with her husband Hope, checking to see if they were okay. After a few minutes, the call ended, as Lightning and Seven needed them. It would be a few minutes later that Fang recalled Rachel's last words were, for her to look after Lightning and Seven as Rachel no longer could. After getting Vanille and Hope's blessing to visit Lightning and Seven in Neo Oerba, the pair packed a few things and took off, as Bahamut the cat was at the animal hospital in Neo Oerba that Serah and Vanille work at.

It would be a race against time.

XXX

Lightning and Seven make their way to Rachel's grave, which sees Lightning with hurt and fury in her eyes, demanding answers to how Rachel did what she did before her death. It was during the drive that Seven made up her mind and decided that Rachel and the rest of the Tronco family were no longer a part of her life. What the silver haired girl doesn't know is that Lightning brought her gunblade with her, which would terrify her the moment she sees it.

Fang and Lasswell get to Lightning and Seven's house, only for a figure who resembles the older Farron to be there, who was knocking on the door to no end. _This must be Serah. Vanille works with her, she's Lightning's younger sister. I hope we're not too late,_ Fang thought to herself, catching Sarah's attention as quick as Lightning's namesake. "You're Lightning's friend Fang, right?" the younger Farron asked, hopeful that the New Paddra resident would know more of where the older Farron might be.

Sadly, the brunette knew nothing as it wasn't a day that Lightning would be at Rachel's grave, but Fang had a hunch that Lightning would be there to do something to Rachel's tombstone. "It's not the day that she would be at her grave...but something tells me she's there..." Fang starts, only for Serah to cut her off by placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder to think about what to say or do next. After a few minutes of thinking it over, as it was starting to rain outside, Serah motioned for Fang and Lasswell to get in her car so that they could potentially save Lightning from herself.

Speeding to Rachel's grave like her sister would, and she got lucky by nailing every green light on the way, the trio make it to where Rachel is buried...but come across a sight they wished they never came across. Now or never, the trio ran out of the car, not giving a shit if they got sick, and sprinted to where Lightning and Seven are, hoping to stop Lightning from ending her life, as Serah knew that Lightning was the reason why Fang and Lasswell came to see them, as the update mainly came from the older Farron's investigation of the circumstances that led to Rachel's death.

Upon finding out that Rachel made a specific request for Fang to look after Lightning and Seven, Serah welcomed Fang to the Farron family. When they saw that Lightning had already put bullets into Rachel's tombstone, they had to grab Seven, as they saw the gunblade Lightning has in her hands leveled at the older Farron's head. Miraculously enough, Fang got a secure hold of Seven and held the silver haired girl tightly in her arms, whispering a promise to look after her and Lightning - Rachel's final words to her. Seven immediately returned the hug, which Lasswell and Serah joined them, to comfort each other, tears free falling from their eyes as the known sound went off.

 ** _BANG!_**

The four individuals all look at the source of the sound, shocked by what they saw.

To Be Continued...

A/N #2: In **_The Storm is Here_** , Fang, Seven, Lasswell and Serah will find out for sure what or who Lightning shot her gunblade at...but will soon learn that Jihl Nabaat isn't done with her scheming just yet.


	5. The Storm is Here

A/N: In **_The Storm is Here_** , taking place IMMEDIATELY after the end of Part 2, will reveal at the start who or what Lightning shot at…later, Jihl isn't done with her plot to destroy Fang and Lasswell. What will Lightning and Seven do when Lightning learns about Jihl's latest scheme? Like Part 2, this will end in a cliffhanger. Terra and Lid return.

 **The Storm is Here**

"Why can't I fucking do it?! Why the fuck would you cheat on me, Rachel, and with that fucking bitch Nabaat?!" Lightning loudly growls with tears in her eyes, as the gun was pointed in the air, no one getting hurt. Fang, Serah, Seven and Lasswell all looked at the older Farron in disbelief, surprised that she chose not to end her life right then and there, considering the value of what she found out about Rachel. It can be said that Seven might have something to do with this, as she is Lightning's only child. The group ran to the pinkette and comforted her like a few years before, not caring that it's raining outside.

 _This isn't right, Rachel, and when Nabaat fucking dies in prison, she'll be buried right next to you so that you two can be together like you should have been so fucking long ago. You don't hurt Sunshine like this_ , Fang thought to herself while looking at the tombstone Lightning damaged, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Serah, Seven and Lasswell all agreed with Fang and her thoughts on the matter, considering the information that just came to the surface, shedding new light on the fiasco.

Terra, accompanied by Lid, show up to the cemetery, as support to the group as they both have found out the entire story, knowing that Serah had called them both and to help drive Lightning and Seven to their house as the older Farron was in no condition to safely drive herself and her daughter in her own car. Lid and Seven go into one car, while Serah agreed to take Lasswell in her car, which left Terra to drive Lightning and Fang in Lightning's car, all of which heading to Lightning and Seven's home.

Surprisingly enough, the group safely made it back to the Farron home, when one considers the weight of what just happened. Upon entering the house, Fang lifted Lightning up bridal style and headed to her room, so that they can cry and comfort each other. Lid would do the same for Seven and her room, while Lasswell was led by Serah to a guest room, which he was awed by. Terra let Serah know that she was heading home and thanks her for allowing her and Lid to help out.

Lid would get going herself shortly after, since Terra is Lid's ride. With a smile of content on her face, the younger Farron felt proud of herself for what she did to save her sister. Fang and Lasswell emerge a few hours later to get back to New Paddra, which both make a vow to be more involved in Lightning and Seven's lives. It is at this moment that Serah finds out that Fang will be away for awhile on an expedition, which Lightning agreed to look after Lasswell and Bahamut while she's away. "I don't want to sound like an arse, but why?" Serah asks the brunette, stunned that Vanille usually is the go-to whenever Fang has an expedition.

"I'm planning on selling the house Lasswell and I live at in New Paddra in a few months give or take and move here to Neo Oerba. The little guy isn't getting any smaller or younger, and I want to give him the space he'll need..." Fang replied with a smirk, causing Serah to think whether or not Fang is falling in love with her sister. For now though, Serah puts the thought aside and focus on how to help Lightning and Seven for the time being, and figure out what it will take to fully stop Nabaat, as she has a hunch that Fang and Lasswell will be targeted next by Jihl as she originally intended.

 _Fang just might be "The One" for Sis...she's caring, tough as nails, a single parent, loves Seven, funny and can keep up with Claire. I hope that Claire will be with Fang...Fang is better for her than Rachel ever was..._ Serah thought to herself, happy that she knows someone who fully understands Lightning's situation.

The storm is coming.

XXX

A week has passed since the incident at the cemetery. One can call it a miracle that Lightning didn't face charges for the damage she caused to Rachel's tombstone, although some were suspicious that she wasn't charged despite the gravity of the situation. Fang and Lasswell stayed at Lightning and Seven's home, mainly to ensure that the latter would be okay. What surprised the older Farron was that Fang would tuck Seven into bed each night after singing a lullaby to the silver haired girl. _Rachel never sung Seven to sleep...how have I been so blind..._ Lightning thought to herself upon discovering what Fang was doing.

Seven's sibling like relationship with Lasswell got better and stronger both in and out of school. She, Sice and Lid all made a pact to join the younger Yun for lunch in the cafeteria, making things easier for all. To say thanks for keeping him company, he brought each girl some extra food from home, which Fang encouraged him to bring for them. It was one day Lasswell revealed that he and Fang were considering on moving to Neo Oerba after the school year was over with, surprising Seven the most. "Mum and I have some fireproof safes to store your valuables, would you like to have them? Just in case something happens before you two move..." the silver haired girl asked the younger Yun, with light bulbs going off in Sice and Lid's heads.

"You both should take them, Lasswell. I'd rather be safe than sorry." Lid continued for Seven, with Sice's comments echoing Lid's remark. After some careful thought on the matter, Lasswell agreed. "I'll ask Mama about it, Sis..." the younger Yun confirmed to the trio, effectively making Seven's day even better than before. Once lunch was over with, Lid had a quick chat with Seven about moving said safes over to Fang's home, opting for a sooner than later date to do so. Seven would also talk to the older Farron about this as well, since Lightning was already aware that Fang and Lasswell were moving soon.

Seven's idea would turn out to be one that makes a huge impact for all involved. What she didn't know was that it would be sooner than she expected.

Seven was proud of herself at this moment.

XXX

Lightning and Seven have a chat about moving the fireproof safes to Fang and Lasswell's home, which Lid volunteered to be a transport to ensure they would help Fang and Lasswell with their eventual move to Neo Oerba, which the older Farron was relieved that her daughter was the one who brought up the idea. Lightning had wanted to get rid of the fireproof safes for a few years, but never had the balls to do so, mainly because they were originally Rachel's. However, Rachel's family were able to obtain the valuables the safes had but insisted that Lightning held onto the safes. Which is why the older Farron still had them to this day. The pair agree to move the safes on Saturday, as Lightning was off that day and Lid was free...even Snow, that damn oaf who is married to Serah, was giving them a helping hand with this. They were interrupted when Lightning's phone rang.

As Fang's name showed up on the Caller ID, the older Farron pressed the green button and put the call on speaker. _"Hey there Sunshine. Lasswell had an interesting chat with me about some fireproof safes once he got home from school...is the Lucky Charm with you?"_ Fang began the call, hoping that Seven was in the same room. By the sound of the brunette's voice, she was happy.

"Seven is here...why you ask?"

 _"I want to thank her, and you as well, for the fireproof safes. These will help us with the move, especially when the house is sold."_

Uh...not a problem. That's what friends are for. We help each other out..." Lightning started, only to pause as Seven was as red as a tomato. Fang couldn't help but chuckle upon finding out that Seven was blushing. After talking on the phone for 20 more minutes, Lightning ended the call, remembering that Seven had a doctor's appointment the next day that the older Farron almost forgot about. Interestingly enough, the silver haired girl managed to not only finish her homework early but she also made sure that the fees for an upcoming field trip her class had were paid in full.

Somehow, someway, it would be that very field trip that helps both families even more. Just how, they don't know, but they would be glad after.

Sadly, it involved Jihl.

XXX

Three months have passed since Fang and Lightning last had their phone chat. The expedition Fang went on was a huge success and the pay reflected her efforts. In addition to that, Bahamut really got used to Lightning and Seven's home, as he became the guardian of the household while Fang was on her expedition. Bahamut also claimed Lightning and Seven as part of his property, which Fang and Lasswell found amusing. Lightning makes her rounds at the women's prison on a Wednesday, making sure that things are okay. It was this particular day that she had the staff there check on the cameras all over the facility for unusual activity.

It was also on this day Lightning wished that she didn't hear a sinister plot from one of the cameras, particularly when the person in question was Jihl Nabaat.

In secret, Lightning makes a call to Seven's school, and asks for the teacher responsible for the field trip Seven and her class go on. The older Farron was beyond relieved when she was told that not only is the class headed to New Paddra for the day, but the pinkette was also picked as a chaperone for the silver haired girl's class. With the call now out of the way, Lightning had a plan of her own, knowing that Fang will be in Neo Oerba to do some house hunting the day of the field trip.

Saving Bahamut, the beloved cat of Fang and Lasswell, is Lightning's only concern outside of Seven, she hopes that the silver haired girl will help the older Farron in this scenario.

Little did Lightning know that Seven has had a gut feeling about it too, and was more than willing to help her mother out, as Bahamut the cat has a special place in Seven's heart.

Operation: Save Bahamut is now on.

XXX

While Lasswell is in school, doing his best to cope a day without Seven and Sice because of their field trip, Fang is having a field day with the house hunting in Neo Oerba. The brunette was clearly impressed with the overall structure Neo Oerba had to offer. Fang took down offers for three different houses as well as contact information so that she can call them when she and Lasswell agree on where in Neo Oerba they should move to. One of the homes was across the street from Lightning and Seven's home, in a weird twist of fate.

Once the day of house hunting was done, Fang got in her car and drove to the school Lasswell is at, so that they can go back to their home in New Paddra and have a chat about the upcoming move to Neo Oerba. Upon picking up Lasswell from school, they had a small chat on his day, considering that he had to have lunch with only Lid as Sice and Seven were on that field trip. Knowing that they'll have stories from the field trip for the younger Yun the next day, Lasswell felt better, although his day wasn't too bad, for he got the perfect score on his quiz (Seven, Sice and Lid all helped him prepare for that). The drive home was as smooth as it could be...

...until they got to their exact house.

Vanille, Hope and Terra were already there, with looks of nothing but horror, sadness, anger, rage, remorse and other related emotions on their faces. Fang's face went white as soon as she saw her house covered in flames, while the only thing Lasswell could do is cry. To him, Bahamut is no more. The cat was a brother to him. _Why would anyone want to burn Fang and Lasswell's home like this? They did not deserve this. I wonder if Lightning knows anything about it..._ Vanille thought to herself while trying to keep it together. Hope comforted Lasswell, while Terra comforted Fang.

The group made a prayer to Lady Luck and hoped that Bahamut made it out of the house before the fire began, as he's snuck out of the Yun home before. They all knew that this was something Jihl had planned, to further destroy Fang and Lasswell. Sadly, they had no proof that it was Jihl, as Nabaat is in prison. Terra, however, kept faith that a miracle happened and that Bahamut is okay. She radiated positive energy to anyone she meets, which is why Vanille and her are good friends.

As of now, the only thing they can do is wait for answers. It was something that Bahamut would have desired. Lightning would've said the same thing.

Lady Luck would be the one to determine all for the Yun family.

To Be Continued...

 **A/N #2** : I left stuff out on purpose! In Part 4, **_Lady Luck's_** **_Blessings_** , a flashback (which takes place during a certain section from this part) will reveal to all Bahamut's fate. Now that Fang and Lasswell are forced to move much sooner, they'll get the the surprise of their lives. Who will surprise them, and with what? Also, Jihl will have some dialogue in Part 4...Part 5 (title is TBD) will be split in two.


	6. Lady Luck's Blessings

A/N: In **_Lady Luck's Blessings_** , a flashback will reveal Bahamut's fate. Meanwhile, Fang and Lasswell get a surprise regarding their forced move. Who will be the source of the surprise? Time wise, for this part, on purpose, goes in and out – there's a couple of flashbacks (which also includes dialogue with Jihl on top of Bahamut's fate) and this will end six months later.

 **Lady Luck's Blessings**

Fang, Lasswell, Terra, Vanille and Hope all stared at the house that was once the Yun household, now buried in flames. None of them saw this coming outside of possibly Fang, but that remains to be seen. To the brunette, she was thinking about what Lightning's take on this would be. If Lightning had prior knowledge of it, she had a good reason as the older Farron was still investigating everything that is about and involves Jihl Nabaat, and couldn't reveal anything until the investigation was completed and the findings are conclusive. _Dear Sunshine, and Lady Luck, please give Lasswell and I the justice we deserve..._ Fang quietly said in her prayer to Lady Luck, hoping that Lady Luck will answer her prayer.

In the meantime, the group headed to Vanille and Hope's home, which is next door to Serah and Snow's house on the outskirts of Neo Oerba, on the borderline next to New Paddra. For now, this set up would do for the Yun family, until the pair figure out their next move, knowing that it won't be rectified overnight. Lasswell wasn't himself at all, but Hope reassured him that he'll talk to Lightning about this in a couple of days, when he next sees her. This promise lifts the younger Yun's spirits a good deal, giving him a small amount of hope that Bahamut might still be alive.

Lady Luck would provide the Yun family with her best blessings, along with a brighter future ahead. It would be a matter if time before it becomes their reality. As long as they kept the faith in all things good and just, it would be alright for them.

Fang's silent prayer would be answered.

XXX

Hope and Lightning have their usual lunch in the Guardian Corps cafeteria, catching up since the field trip she accompanied Seven with a couple of days ago. "Light, did you hear about Fang's house being on fire?" Hope asked, hoping that the older Farron would have any idea on the incident. It would be her reply that shocks her brother figure, recalling the investigation she was STILL doing as varying parts of it were inconclusive.

The slender man understood why she couldn't say anything about it until it was done, and encouraged Lightning to tell the story, but to take her time with what she knew thus far, knowing that it is just as hard on her now as it was when she found out.

What surprised Hope even more was the offer she has for the Yun family.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey there, Candy. Did you get in touch with your crew?" Nabaat asked her cellmate, which she wasn't aware that Lightning was watching the very footage of Fang's ex-wife from another part of the prison, with the older Farron learning of her plot._

 _"Yeah, Nabaat. Why?"_

 _"I have a house to...get rid of, if you will..."_

 _"You mean set it on fire?"_

 _"I'll pay your crew top dollar to do it, and the only request I have is to make it look like an accident. I want no survivors."_

 _"You've lost your fucking mind, Nabaat...but you're also fucking lucky that my crew doesn't give a shit about who lives where."_

 _"It's a deal then?"_

 _"It is, yes."_

 **Present Time**

"Holy fucking shit, Nabaat was the mastermind behind the fire? Do the others know?" Hope asked again, speechless that he found out that it wasn't an accident.

"They know but it's not proven unless there is something in writing about it. Jihl could have been forced to say it, she could be the mastermind behind it. That's what we are missing." Lightning replied, with the slender man immediately understanding that the video doesn't prove as much evidence as they would like.

With that, Hope gave the older Farron the okay to continue, praying that Bahamut's fate is known.

 **Flashback**

 _Lightning got finished with her shift earlier than usual, which Amodar granted her request to leave early, something that the older Farron never does. Upon arriving at the neighbourhood Fang lives at, she spotted some issues with the structure of Fang and Lasswell's home, spotting an area where Bahamut has likely created to sneak outside, causing mayhem to Fang and Lasswell. As this was part of the path to Seven's upcoming field trip, this could be the perfect and only time to get Bahamut to safety. On the way home, the older Farron hoped that Seven would go along with whatever she had in mind to make sure that the Bahamut was safe and sound._

 _After getting back to her home in Neo Oerba, the look on Lightning's face was the only thing Seven noticed about her mother, for the silver haired girl, wise beyond her years, sensed that something was about to happen, and it involved Jihl and the house Nabaat used to live at with Fang before the brunette's pregnancy with Lasswell. To Lightning's surprise, Seven gave her a hug, to signify that she'll follow her plan, as the silver haired girl felt that Bahamut was in danger. "Mum...don't worry...I'll make sure to bring my messenger bag so that Bahamut can fit in it. Just make sure you buy his favourite wet cat food and treats." Seven told her, causing the older Farron to smile at her daughter._

 _Great minds thought alike._

 _XXX_

 _The field trip that takes place in New Paddra started without any issues from anyone, which was smooth enough for all present. As soon as Seven got close enough to Sice, who she was paired with, the silver haired girl revealed to her friend about a rumoured plot involving Fang and Lasswell's home. It took one sentence from Seven for Sice to give them a helping hand with this. Lightning saw their interaction from the corner of her eye and smiled to herself, knowing that once Bahamut is in Seven's messenger bag, he would be safe and they can take care of him until Fang and Lasswell found a new home for themselves that Bahamut can live with them._

 _The class of 20 kids and five chaperones approach the neighbourhood where Fang and Lasswell live at, which they all can see something out of character in the distance, but no one could make out anything for certain due to them being too far. It is at this point that the class is split into groups of four with a chaperone for every four kids, as each chaperone is doing each section of the neighbourhood at first but will cover the other sections after. Without delay, Lightning picked Seven, Sice and two others for her part, knowing that hers include the very street Fang's house is at._

 _Lightning and Seven's suspicions proved them right._

 _It was a race against time._

 _XXX_

 _It took close to the speed of Lightning's namesake for the small group to get to the street where Fang lived, which they saw something that indicated that a fire was about to start, and it was coming from Fang's house. Lightning's group got closer to the source of the fire when a feline was coming towards them, running at the fastest speed possible for a feline at this point in time. "Bahamut...?" Lightning began to ask, both to herself and the group, since the older Farron asked the question loud enough that the group overheard. What happened next shocked them all._

 _A few seconds later, Bahamut ran to the older Farron, jumping into her arms after Lightning lowered herself into a crouching position. She was beyond relieved that the beloved cat managed to escape the house before it was buried in flames, and that the cat recognised someone he knew and loved. Seven had her messenger bag open and Bahamut easily fitted inside the bag, which Sice was soon occupied by feeding Bahamut his favourite wet cat food and treats while the feline made himself at home inside Seven's messenger bag for the time being._

 _Before continuing her section in New Paddra, Lightning made a call to the GC, explaining what she and a small group of students had witnessed and that fire fighters are needed. When asked if anyone is inside, she tells them that no one is home, which is true because the house was empty of people at that time. The only thing that the older Farron was told over the phone was that the next day she'll only be filing a report of what she saw, which was enough because she was a chaperone for the field trip._

 _The biggest question now is what Fang and Lasswell will do once they see their home buried in flames._ _This is the catalyst for Lightning wanting Fang and Lasswell to move in with her and Seven, since things were starting to get financially difficult for both Lightning and Seven._

 _It would be this incident that helps both families in the end._

 **Present Time**

"As you can see, Bahamut is okay, he's getting used to staying with Seven and I for the last few days. My biggest worry is whether or not Fang and Lasswell will want to move in with Seven and I. It'll save them money as well as save me money..." Lightning finished the story, but the shaky, fearful tone Hope caught gave away her fears that Fang could be pissed off at her for all of this. It was his brotherly smile that Lightning saw, which prompted the slender man to speak up.

"Fang and Lasswell will be happy to hear that not only is Bahamut okay but he's with reliable people who can care for him until they can find a place of their own. As for whether or not they'll want to move in with you two, why don't you ask them yourself? It wouldn't hurt to try..." Hope tells the older Farron, giving her the wisdom and confidence she'll need to get over this hurdle of hers in the realm of her increasing romantic feelings she has for the brunette in question.

What they both don't know is that Fang is in love with Lightning.

XXX

Two weeks have passed since the fire, which Fang and Lasswell are still living with Vanille and Hope at their house. As the investigation is still ongoing, there was little that the public knew. Fang and Lasswell weren't themselves, and during lunch, he needed some space from Seven, Sice and Lid so that he doesn't lose his temper at any of them. It made Seven depressed because of this, which also affected Sice and Lid. What made it worse was that this affected their overall performance in the classroom, which would get Lightning's attention, prompting her to take action at last, hoping to rectify this.

It was a Thursday evening that Fang's phone went off, which got everyone's attention, as they were having a quiet dinner. "Fang, you should see who that is..." Vanille said, encouraging her older sister to look at her phone. Normally, Fang would ignore her phone during dinner, but after Vanille gave her the okay to take a look, it was the last thing she was expecting to see.

 _One new text message from Sunshine_

 **Please move in with Seven and I. We miss you and Lasswell...we have space and a surprise that you'll be happy to see. Love, Lightning**

"Sunshine wants Lasswell and I to move in with her and Seven...is she serious?" Fang asked Vanille, with Hope chiming in to answer for the redhead.

"She wouldn't be serious if she didn't send that message. Light...well, you might want to ask her for more, but her house does have extra rooms, plus a stable like outside where you can have and care for a horse if you fancy getting one in the future." Hope explains to Fang, reminding the brunette why he was the right man for Vanille.

Fang sends a reply that would make everyone happy, which was making a difference for Lasswell as soon as he heard what Fang, Vanille and Hope were talking about. It gave the younger Yun hope that Bahamut just might be alive and well, but had to remain realistic as anything could happen at the same token.

The Yun family would move in with Lightning and Seven, making the home full of love, laughter and joy once more, with the surprise that would render the Yun family speechless, in the best way possible.

It would make Fang and Lasswell more grateful to know Lightning and Seven in due time.

Lady Luck just started giving them all her blessings.

XXX

Two days later, Fang and Lasswell arrived to the home that was just occupied by Lightning and Seven, with smiles on their faces, happy because they were able to save money as they no longer have to look for a new house. Only having a small number of clothes they had in their possession, Lightning and Seven greeted their new housemates with hugs and smiles, reminding the Yun family why Lightning reached out to them in the first place. Lightning led Fang to a room no one was shown before, which would serve as Fang's room for the time being, as the two close friends were not dating and it would be beyond weird if they shared the same room with someone she wasn't seeing. After a private chat, it was agreed that they would share all household expenses, making it easier for each other.

Seven led Lasswell to his new room - the same room that once was a guest room the younger Yun remembered from before, with a familiar feline sleeping on the comfy bed which is now Lasswell's new bed. Without delay, Lasswell ran towards said bed, holding the very beloved feline in his arms. "Bahamut! You... you're... you're okay... I missed you, buddy... Seven, how did he...?" Lasswell began asking the silver haired girl, who immediately told the entire story, with Lasswell understanding that the fire was likely an arson.

Bahamut being okay wasn't the only surprise in store for the Yun family. The brunette gave the feline endless kisses to where Bahamut was annoyed by the woman's affections. Fang and Lasswell would find out that their most expensive and sentimental possessions also survived the fire, for when the fireproof safes were moved to Fang and Lasswell's now former home, Lid and Seven both suggested Fang and Lasswell keep their most expensive and sentimental possessions in the safes, which wound up to be the best decision Fang and Lasswell made.

Lasswell would make sure that both Lightning and Seven get a thank you gift that would be treasured by all. Fang would see to Lasswell's idea come to fruition in time.

Lady Luck blessed the Yun family this well because, in her eyes, they deserved the best in life, just like Lightning and Seven Farron.

It would also be Lady Luck that helps make Lightning and Fang a couple.

XXX

Now that Jihl's latest scheme against the Yun family has been ruined, the jailed ex-wife to the Yun clanswoman realises that she's now shit out of luck, and couldn't plan anything that sinister anymore without anyone finding out, not even Lightning Farron herself. Knowing the fact that the older Farron was at the helm of a rescue mission for Bahamut, Nabaat was down to her last option: taking her own life before the date her court ordered death sentence would be carried out, that way she feels that Fang and Lasswell would get nothing after she dies.

Candy and her group were all charged for their role in the arson at Fang's old house, which Candy herself was now given life without parole, her crew lengthy jail time each. It would be this sentence that makes Candy do something that would change the direction of Jihl's wrath from Fang and Lasswell to herself: Candy surrenders the written proof that Jihl was, in fact, the mastermind behind the fire. It was the one major item that the investigation needed in order to let the public know just WHAT was going on with the fiasco. However, this gives Jihl the fuel she needs to make her last stand in prison.

Nabaat fails to see a few key errors in her plan that she won't see until it's far too late... One, she has no will. Because there's no will and no other members of the Nabaat family that's alive, Fang and Lasswell will inherit her entire fortune, which would take six lifetimes for Lightning to obtain. Two, Candy and her crew were already planning on killing Jihl, as they wanted nothing to do with Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Yun Lasswell before the fire that buried their former home. To Candy and her crew, Fang and Lasswell were innocent people in their eyes.

Finally...the death sentence Jihl Nabaat was to be carried in a month.

This time around, time was against Jihl.

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N #2** : Part 5, **_Jihl's Last Stand_** will be split into two parts because it'll be too long. I am dedicating this to a fellow Fangrai writer, and a pure badarse, **_Metz0 (aka HoorayImUseful)_** for one huge reason... because Jihl Nabaat SUCKS!

In **_Jihl's Last Stand, Part 1,_** Jihl makes a last minute plan as her death sentence is getting closer to being carried out, but it is against Candy. Will time pass and the death sentence is carried out? Or will Candy and her crew kill Jihl a few days before? Or will Jihl take her own life, saving everyone the grief she caused? In the meantime, Lightning and Fang become a couple, which doesn't surprise anyone...or does it?

In **_Jihl's Last Stand,_** ** _Part 2_** , Fang and Lightning are in love but are too afraid to make the next move, as in thinking about getting married, considering what they've been through. Will Seven and Lasswell help them get over their fears, or will they get over this on their own? Or will Serah, Snow, Vanille and Hope help? With so many questions, loads of angles to consider and time playing an interesting role, it won't be an easy choice.


	7. Jihl's Last Stand, Part 1

A/N: In **_Jihl's Last Stand, Part 1_** …Jihl makes a last minute plan as her death sentence is coming, against Candy. This part will determine whether or not it is a success. Meanwhile, Fang and Lightning are having increasingly romantic feelings for each other, and this half WILL end in Fang and Lightning being a couple!

 **Jihl's Last Stand, Part 1**

Jihl sits in a private section of the prison library, looking over the notes on the manifesto Nabaat has been working on that she is now ready to leave behind after her last breath has exhaled, pleased with what she has planned on it thus far, hoping that it would severely harm Fang and Lightning's good name this way. The disgraced PSICOM Officer felt that once she's gone, she'll have some explosive info about varying people - Fang and Lightning included - that is, in her eyes, capable of ruining their good name...or so it seems. What Nabaat doesn't know is that Candy is in the same library, finishing a plot of her own to end Jihl's life before the death sentence is carried out, and that manifesto would further damage her reputation. With time clearly not on her side, Jihl wastes no time and finish her manifesto and starts to plot a diabolical plan; this time though, it is against Candy.

Once she leaves the library, Jihl heads to the cafeteria, as dinner time for her wing was approaching fast. Since it's the final days Jihl has to live, she is given nothing but the meals she wants to consume before her execution is carried out. Other inmates in the prison would normally be jealous of this, but in this case, they're not, for they all know what Jihl Nabaat had done for so many years, as well as the lives she ruined which included her own. In a strange twist of fate, Candy just so happens to show up at the same cafeteria for supper, mainly to take a very good look at Jihl's food and peculiar mannerisms, knowing that she'll get this treatment herself if she carries out her plot and kills Nabaat just before the sentence is carried out as Candy herself will get the death sentence if it happens. It was a lot for her to take in, considering that it was Jihl who coerced Candy to do her bidding at will.

Time will only tell what goes on from this eventful dinner at the cafeteria, for something is about to happen to someone - and no one will see it coming.

Jihl's making her last stand.

XXX

In the Yun-Farron household (this was mutually agreed upon by Fang and Lightning the week after the brunette and Lasswell first moved in), the four residents eventually lay out the ground rules, with the two older women agreeing to split all expenses. Seven was beyond stoked by this, as it gave Lightning the peace of mind Rachel had denied in the past. Even Lasswell couldn't help but smile at this - out of the four people, he was one who won't take anything he's given for granted, never had, especially with the situation about Bahamut. Speaking of that beloved cat, he was adored by all, especially those four humans he has since claimed as his territory. Any visitor would fall in love with Bahamut upon seeing him.

Having Fang and Lasswell living with Seven and Lightning gave the silver haired girl hope that she will own Odin, her favourite horse in the stables, at some point in the future. It took Seven's millionth tale about that damn horse in the household to inspire both Fang and Lasswell on a future birthday gift to the silver haired girl, now that they're armed with that particular piece of information. Lightning was sometimes amused by Seven's stories, other times she was seriously annoyed by them. Fang and Lasswell weren't minding those tales one bit, since they shared their own stories about Bahamut, which put the older Farron at ease for the first time in years.

Things in the Yun-Farron household would only get better in time, and opportunities to have a better future for the four would all become reality, in the least likely way for all residents in that household.

Even Bahamut himself would be blessed in the future. Although he is a cat, he is loved to death by all the humans who now live with him. Seven would spoil him with treats to exchange for cuddles, while Lasswell would have his weekly naps with him. As for Lightning, she made sure that Bahamut got the best cat food, both wet and dry, and all of his favourite cat treats. He was worth it to the older Farron. Fang? It was her methods that put him at ease whenever Bahamut needed to visit the vet.

However, the best would be coming soon.

XXX

It is one week before Jihl's death sentence would be carried out. The disgraced PSICOM Officer is moved into a cell meant for inmates who are a week away from being executed for their crimes. In Candy's case, this creates an interesting scenario for herself as well as an interesting dilemma, now that she might not be able to kill Jihl like she had originally planned to do. Upon finding out that her crew is now in prison for the arson incident, the jilted inmate has to think things over, if killing Jihl would be worth it for herself and her now imprisoned crew. By the maker, it was a very hard choice for her to make. After writing down every pro and con, the only thing that truly emerged from this was a migraine.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkk..." Candy grunts to herself, realising that she herself would be sentenced to death if she kills Jihl on her own, continuing a vicious cycle of sorts her family was cursed for, proving that Candy was no better and putting her in a bind. After hours of thinking it over thoroughly, the inmate felt that it was best to leave Jihl alone, so that her sentence can be carried out. After all, time was against her, and against Jihl too. However, Candy does have some written evidence that Jihl left behind which could help reduce her sentence and, if Lightning felt like it, could give her a conditional pardon in the future. It would be up to Lightning, Hope and Celes, a colleague of theirs who works at the prison, to determine if Candy is worthy of a reduced sentence or a conditional pardon.

Candy would be given the shock of her life just one day before Jihl's execution for what the disgraced PSICOM Officer did for several years as a free woman is to take place. This shock would take the prison by surprise as well. Once Fang, Seven and Lasswell find out in time, they all would be more stunned than ever before.

All of them would find out from Claire "Lightning" Farron herself in time, when she makes an unexpected discovery in her rounds at the prison that day.

It would be more than one discovery the older Farron finds.

XXX

Each passing day, leading to Jihl's death sentence being carried out, has the disgraced PSICOM Officer deep in thought about everything that's happened over the last several years. Her longtime affair with Rachel Tronco-Farron, which eventually led to Rachel's death by her hands although Fang and Lasswell were the intended targets; her divorce from Fang, being indirectly responsible for Lightning's suicide attempt and being the mastermind behind the arson at her and Fang's old house...all of this, in a twist of fate, was all taking a heavy toll on Jihl all of a sudden. How that was, no one knows. In spite of it all, Jihl remained as at peace with herself as she could. Jihl, at the last second, opted to not follow through with her plans on taking action against Candy, knowing that she won't have enough time to execute the plan.

Instead, Jihl remained in her cell, writing yet another letter, but to no recipient in particular. As she was writing whatever she was thinking about, emotions of guilt, sorrow, despair and regret take over her being, knowing that she alone is responsible for her situation. Upon finishing what would be the final letter, Jihl takes a final look at her cell. Oddly enough, she spots the perfect way to end it all three days before Jihl's execution takes place. "I guess this is how I should go out..." was the last words that Jihl Nabaat would ever think of before someone else entered her cell, which no one saw this coming.

Jihl Nabaat is now dead.

XXX

It is the day before Jihl's execution is to be carried out, two days since anyone has seen the disgraced PSICOM Officer at any spot within the prison facility. Lightning, accompanied by Hope, were assigned to the prison facility on this particular day, because there were rumours flying around regarding Jihl's disappearance. Some of the inmates suggested that she could have escaped, while others either didn't care or speculated that Jihl was being held in yet another cell. There were a few that even said that Jihl Nabaat took her own life a few days before. Being the skeptical types of people, Lightning and Hope agreed to split up and cover the entire prison facility, in order to find out just what happened to Jihl.

Hope took over the wing where Candy was being held at, as he knew that she had a huge role in the arson. Oddly enough, he found Candy alright, but she was in a distraught state of being, not quite herself. "Hey there Candy, are you okay? You don't seem to be yourself as of late," Hope asked the inmate, noticing that she clearly not herself. Candy wouldn't say a single word to the concerned slender man, which the white haired maled made mental notes of his encounter with Candy to aid in the ongoing investigation into the arson incident, which was taking longer than expected despite the people behind it in jail for it. In typical Hope fashion, his heart genuinely went out to her, as he remembered her face when she was working with Cid Raines on tricky incidents in the past, especially when Hope himself was new to the GC. He hoped that Candy was a part of what Cid wanted her to do.

Lightning took the wing where Jihl was transferred to days before her sudden disappearance, hoping to find out where Jihl went to, and more importantly, if she's still alive. "It's unlike Jihl to just vanish like that. I wonder if that arsehole Dysley knows anything...he's her caretaker since she was transferred to the new cell...damn it, this is giving me a fucking migraine..." the older Farron said to herself, trying to put any leads together with the mystery on her own, knowing a very odd piece of information a few others knew. With caution and wondering about Dysley's character like everyone else in the GC, Lightning approaches the cell, only to see the door left opened ajar. Upon entering the cell, the only words that loudly came out from the older Farron's mouth were "Holy fucking shit!", and for a valid reason.

The sight before Lightning was one she'd wished to have never seen.

Jihl Nabaat was hung by a sturdy noose, but the older Farron wondered if she killed herself - or if either Dysley or Candy had something to do with it in order for Jihl's death to look like Jihl killed herself but was actually murdered. Lightning paged Hope to get a couple of people to Jihl's cell, so that an investigation is done about Jihl's sudden death. Upon a more thorough look around the cell, the older Farron spots three separate envelopes, all of which providing possible clues as to what exactly happened. Hope and a few others arrived to the scene, all of whom sharing Lightning's reaction upon seeing what the older Farron saw. Knowing that this now far from over, both Hope and Lightning would have to withhold this new development from Fang, Seven and Lasswell until not only is the new investigation over with but the trio also expressing interest as to what exactly happened.

They would all be at a loss for words when that day eventually comes.

XXX

Two months have passed since the week of Jihl's death. For reasons unknown, Lightning and Seven's lives were beginning to be more peaceful than before, more so than the time the older Farron was married to Rachel. There was something about Fang and Lasswell living with them that not many people would expect to be a healing force for the Farron family, but it was surely there. The healing effects Fang and Lasswell brought made things better for them. Not to be outdone, Lightning and Seven made things better for Fang and Lasswell in turn. As the brunette saved loads of money by moving in with the older Farron, there were many more things that Fang could do with the money she made from her expeditions.

It was a Thursday afternoon when Lasswell checked the mail, why he wanted to check the mail was anyone's guess. In his discoveries was a thick pile of mail as well as a care package for him and Seven from their pen pal Rain in Grandshelt. Upon entering the Yun-Farron household, he puts the regular mail on the coffee table so that either Fang or Lightning could sort out what was for whom. It was the same place where the older Farron puts the mail before sorting it out. Two hours later, Fang and Lightning come home from their monthly shopping trip with Serah, as Seven was sick and couldn't leave the house as the silver haired girl normally joins them for the monthly trip. Bahamut, the loyal and beloved feline, kept her company along with Vanille by being in her room until she got better.

The three women go into the kitchen and make sure that the groceries were all put away in their proper place and had Seven's medicine ready for her so that her illness would go away. "Uh...Claire, Fang...looks like you have loads more mail than before..." Serah announces while handing the brunette cans of Bahamut's favourite wet food, promoting Lightning and Fang to take a mental note of the pile of mail Lasswell had brought into the house two hours before as they remembered that Seven was in bed as she was sick as shit and Vanille was taking care of the silver haired girl. Shortly after putting away the last of the groceries, which took a few minutes, Fang, Lightning and then Serah went to the mail, while Serah giving Vanille Seven's medicine so that the silver haired girl can get better. Serah stayed behind with the older women as her gut was telling her that Lightning would need her support.

Smiling to herself that Lasswell remembered where the older Farron places the mail very well (Seven told him the exact spot), Lightning, Serah and Fang carefully sort through all the mail, which three large envelopes caught their attention almost as quick as Lightning's namesake when they get to them. With Serah putting the junk mail into one pile and the monthly bills for the house into another pile, Fang and Lightning carefully opened each of the three large envelopes, its contents taking them by susurprise. "What's going on here...?" the younger Farron began to ask them, only to see key documents that would make things much better for the Yun-Farron household as a whole financially, and one step closer for Odin, the horse Seven loved to death, to finally be a part of the Yun-Farron household at long last.

The documents gave the household details regarding Seven's inheritance from the other deceased members of the Tronco family, along with Lasswell's inheritance from Jihl's estate and the Nabaat family. Fang and Lightning side hugged each other for this strange turn of events, and even Serah couldn't help but be shocked by this as well. Serah, Lightning and Fang all wonder how the kids and Vanille would take the news of this magnitude, considering that it's been two months after Jihl's death. The conversations Seven has had about Odin now made Lightning smile for the first time in years, with the older Farron now having the means to ensure that he's bound to be a part of the family. Fang gave the older Farron another side hug before placing her head on Lightning's shoulder, beyond grateful now that the two older women live together. In turn, the older pinkette placed her cheek on Fang's head, creating an adorable scene which no one but Serah was able to see.

If Lightning only had the courage to let Fang know how she really felt about the brunette ever since they first met.

XXX

Another four months has passed; since Fang and Lightning recieved the news about the inheritance for their kids. Seven and Lasswell, the observant pair of kids they've always been, have been pushing for the older women to confess their undying love for each other. The weekly picnics the four have had at the nearby park, Lightning gifting Lasswell and Bahamut a toy each along with making sure that they're both sound asleep...and Fang STILL singing a lullaby to Seven before tucking the silver haired girl into bed each night, the older Farron getting flowers from "an unknown recipient" (in Lightning's eyes) and Fang getting gifts from a "secret admirer" (in the brunette's opinion), it's anyone's guess as to why neither woman has said anything to each other as of yet. All subtle clues that Fang and Lightning are meant to be together to the end.

To Hope and Serah, they knew that Lightning wants things to be organic between her and Fang, not forced by any means. Vanille, oddly enough, felt that the same way with Fang and her growing relationship with the older Farron. It is this tidbit that puts them all at ease with Lightning and Fang's organically growing relationship, as they'll be together under natural circumstances someday. For the adults, doing things organically was the best way to go, especially when Fang and Lightning were previously married to other people in the past.

One particular item that caused both Seven and Lasswell to help push the older women to confess their love for each other was the fact that, for the last month, they've been sleeping in the same bed. What they don't know was the exact reason why. It turns out that both Lightning and Fang were having trouble sleeping in separate rooms for a while, which they were having nightmares about what happened in their prior marriage with Rachel and Jihl respectively. It was when Fang snuck into Lightning's room as the brunette needed someone to talk to, in order to help her sleep, that kickstarted Lasswell and Seven's plan. They felt that the older women belonged to each other. One night in particular, Lightning and Fang have their nightly chat about varying topics, which gave the older Farron the courage she needed to start **_that_** talk with Fang.

"Fang...I've been getting flowers every day at work for a while now, which no one at the GC is fessing up to. I wonder who knows where I work that's sending me flowers, as I'd take them out on for at least dinner..." Lightning began, causing Fang to beam with pride, suddenly making the older Farron suspicious that it was Fang who has been sending her flowers at work. It was this moment that the brunette had something to get off her chest all the same.

"I've been getting gifts from an unknown person too, Sunshine. I too wonder who it is, since no one who's with me on my Expeditions sends me stuff that I've been getting as of late. Sometimes, I think it's you, but other times it could be someone else. Fuck...I wish I knew who..." Fang continued, and before long, Lightning closes the distance and kisses the brunette on her cheek. The next thing that the brunette sees is Lightning looking at her with a warm smile on her face, giving away to Fang the mysterious person who's been sending her all those gifts, and continues with a confession of her own before allowing the older Farron a chance to say anything.

"Light...Claire...if you're wondering about the flowers...it was me who's been sending them to you. Seven told me your favourite flowers...you can say that I like you as much as you like me...would you want to be more...?" Fang began to ask, with Lightning closing the distance once again and kiss her on the lips. Fang returned the kiss the older Farron gave and it didn't take long for the pair to agree on that night thay they're more than just friends at long last. The warm smile they shared - a smile reserved just for each other - held a vow of a happier, better and more peaceful future for themselves and their families. For reasons unknown, Fang didn't mind being interrupted by Lightning's affections. "In case you're wondering about the gifts Fang, that was me who sent them to you." Lightning confessed, just before a noted yawn took the rest of her thoughts away, as sleep was the top priority for the older Farron, which Fang agreed to just get some sleep.

The new couple fall asleep, having sweet dreams and knowledge that they would keep each other and their kids safe and secure.

"Sweet dreams, Sunshine. I love you." Fang happily said to her new girlfriend.

"Sleep well, Fang. I love you too." Lightning replied, with a happy and peaceful look on her face as rested her head on Fang's chest, just to listen to her heartbeat.

Nightmares stood no chance against them this time around.

 **To Be Continued**

A/N #2: **_Jihl's Last Stand, Part 2_** will not only see Lightning revealing Jihl's exact cause of death to Fang, Seven and Lasswell in a flashback, but also what will it take for Fang and Lightning to take their relationship to the next level as marriage eventually comes up but both women are afraid to make a move.


	8. Jihl's Last Stand, Part 2

A/N: In _**Jihl's Last Stand, Part 2**_ , Fang and Lightning are in love, but are afraid to go to the next level, as the topic of marriage comes up. Fang, Seven and Lasswell will also get the news of Jihl's death from Lightning.

 **Jihl's Last Stand, Part 2**

Lightning wakes up at a leisurely pace the morning after she and Fang confessed their feelings for each other - a day off she has from the GC. With the sun shining through the window of the room that she shares with Fang, the older Farron has a peaceful look on her face, content that she's laying in Fang's strong, secure arms; in her bed, the same bed she once slept in alone. With a smile, Lightning is grateful for having Fang and Lasswell in her and Seven's lives. The older Farron looks at the window and sees a robin at her windowsill, which the bird was singing away with a happiness that kept the smile on Lightning's face. After a few minutes of looking at the bird, the older Farron looks back at Fang; taking in not only her scent but also how peaceful Fang is when she's sleeping.

Fang and Lightning stay in bed for a while longer, before Fang's famous yawn puts Lightning back to reality. "Good morning, Sunshine..." Fang greets her girlfriend with a smirk as she goes in for a good morning kiss. The older Farron meets her halfway. It was moments like this that made them happy, as they took their friendship to the next level at the right time. To them, it felt organic, just right for the pair to take their friendship to the next level. For Lightning, she felt at peace. With Fang, she found her happy ending.

After a morning shower, the new couple greet Seven and Lasswell at the dining room table, which was already made. Serah, Seven and Lasswell emerged from the kitchen, as she wanted to have breakfast with all four residents, which Lightning completely forgot about. The room cheered when they saw Fang and Lightning holding hands as they entered the dining room. Seven couldn't stop smiling at the scene, for she felt Fang was a better parent than Rachel. Outside of Fang, Lightning and Seven are Lasswell's family.

The conversation the group all had over breakfast was the usual, but lighthearted and humourous, something Serah felt relieved about as whenever she was here for breakfast with Rachel in the past, it was far more tense and often left Serah in tears after she left, wondering how Lightning was able to put up with Rachel's behaviour. With Fang and Lasswell here, Serah felt at home and can be herself, telling embarrassing tales about Lightning and herself when they were kids, causing the rest to laugh or blush.

For Serah, it's a matter of time before Lightning and Fang take their relationship to the next level.

What she doesn't know is that they are afraid to do so.

XXX

Six months pass since Fang and Lightning became a couple. The topic of intimacy was talked about by both women for awhile, but neither acted on it yet. Marriage, however, was completely ignored by both women, knowing that they were previously married to other people. They make a drive to the grocery store for the monthly trip to get food and supplies for the house and Seven, now that she has additional responsibilities at school, which they drive by the cemetery where Jihl is buried, right next to Rachel as Fang had wanted.

By unknown forces the desire to have sex in public came to both women. As the car came to a stop on a driveway close to where Rachel is buried, Fang and Lightning couldn't help but let lust, love and passion take over them as they made love in front of Jihl's tombstone. Leaving a pair of green panties in the car, Lightning laid down on top of the grassy area where Jihl's body is buried, lifting up her skirt to give Fang a killer view of her core. _Eat me out, Fang_ was the only phrase that Lightning's eyes told the brunette, who went down on her without delay.

Lightning placed her hands on either side of Fang's head as the latter went to work, to bring pleasure to her girlfriend. _"Fang... Fang... Fang... Fang..."_ Lightning chanted, encouraging the brunette with her lustful show. When the older Farron eventually climaxed in Fang's mouth some minutes later, the brunette took every drop of Lightning's fluids without fail, savouring it for several moments.

"Goddess, you taste good..." Fang confessed. Lightning smiled warmly at Fang for bringing such pleasure to her. "I'll let you know when I want something like this, Sunshine." Fang continued after her energy came back, preventing Lightning from returning the favour. Upon getting back into the car, the pair make sure that they got everything from the store, as their sexy time in public turned out to be wonderful and inspiring: it gave Lightning the confidence to speak to Fang, Seven and Lasswell about Jihl's death, on top of knowing that Fang was better with intimacy than Rachel.

It would be a tale that takes them by surprise.

XXX

One week later, Fang is having lunch with Seven and Lasswell when her phone rings. A smile on her face shows when Lightning's name emerges on the Caller ID. "Hey, Sunshine. What's new with you, beautiful?" Fang greeted her girlfriend on the phone.

 _"Fang, are Seven and Lasswell with you?"_

"They're both here. What's going on?"

 _"The investigation with Jihl is done. I want to tell you everything that went on, including the affair..."_ Lightning starts, but has to pause, as this brought back painful memories for the older Farron. After a few moments, she continued. _"I want to make sure that you hear the full story from me. Celes will join us for support."_

"I'll make sure that we're all here. Just get home safe, Sunshine. I love you."

 _"I love you too, Fang. See you soon."_

"See you soon, beautiful." Fang says before hanging up, noticing that Lasswell and Seven were comforting each other, but at the same time, there's moral support coming with Lightning, as a means for them to get closure. Lightning and Celes arrive soon after, as Celes announces that Terra, Vanille, Lid and Serah are on their way. After learning the entire story, Celes alone wouldn't be enough.

As soon as the entire group, which Snow and Hope also joined along due to Serah's insistence, they agreed to sit in the remodeled back yard and allowed Celes and Lightning begin what would be an inspiring conversation. Hope chimed in when one of them had difficulty with parts of the tale of how Jihl Nabaat died.

 **Flashback - Three Days before Jihl's Execution**

 _Jihl Nabaat is wrapping up her final manifesto when Dysley, confidant for those facing execution, makes his appearance known. Reluctantly, she allowed him to enter her new cell_ _as he wasn't talking or acting like himself in this particular visit. Jihl initially brushed this off, as she thought that he was tired, but a more thorough look at him proved that something was wrong with this scenario and she had to act fast. Sadly, he was a few steps ahead of her, despite Dysley allowing Jihl to finish her manifesto. It was moments after she placed the manifesto into an envelope that Dysley pulled a strong piece of cord from a secret pocket and strangled Jihl to death from behind._

 _To make it look like Jihl committed suicide, Dysley spotted some rope and finished what Jihl was planning to do to herself. Dysley had to be quick, as Cid Raines and Yaag Rosch would be arriving soon for their shift to start. Although he is elderly in age, Dysley was quite fast in things like this. For Cid and Yaag, they would never get the chance to investigate this, as Yaag was transferred to PSICOM to take over for Jihl's old position, while Cid was transferred to a much later shift, something Dysley found out only the day before, meaning that he would be pulling double shifts for another two days, until Lightning, Hope and Celes show up._

 _Dysley made the huge mistake in leaving all the evidence linking to himself at the scene, something that Lightning herself would be the one who finds Jihl's body two days later. It took Celes and her team to help the older Farron get the disgraced PSICOM Officer's body off the noose, as Hope found out that Candy was forced to be quiet about Dysley and his own plans, handing him some written evidence about Jihl and Rachel's affair plus Jihl's other plans for Fang, Lasswell, Lightning and Seven in due time. The written evidence revealed that neither Jihl or Rachel were happy in their respective marriage to Fang and Lightning, but never said anything to them about it._

 _Lightning's heart was broken as soon as she found out the secret Rachel hid from her years ago._

 _However, she isn't alone anymore._

 **Present Time**

"They weren't happy with us, Light?! Fucking brilliant those cunts were. What about Candy, if you don't mind me asking?" Fang asked in annoyance, knowing she and the older Farron were betrayed by the very two women they were married to. It would be Celes who responds.

"Candy is actually an undercover officer Cid Raines hired to get dirt on Nabaat, as Jihl was the mastermind behind the arson and Candy was coerced to help her, plus she helped get the manifesto Jihl had written so that we all find out the real story. She is sincerely sorry about the arson, Fang. Cid and Yaag are helping Candy get an exoneration for the arson, which Lightning, Hope and I will approve once we get it. As for Dysley..." Celes pauses at this point, to get her thoughts together for this, which Hope continues for the blonde.

"Dysley was killed on his way home not long after Light, Celes and I arrived for our shift. It's said to be a complete accident, but who knows? Now that the manifesto is out in the public and the investigation with Jihl is done, this means that we all can move on with our lives." Hope finishes, knowing that Lightning is still at a loss for words and couldn't say anything a word about it.

It was the look in her eyes that gave everyone in the room hope for the best; however, this made Fang the happiest woman in the world as she shared that same look as Lightning did.

They are ready to move on.

XXX

One year passed since Fang and Lightning became a couple. They've had their ups and downs, but they didn't stop talking to each other despite the arguments they've had. If anything, it was the ups and downs that made their love stronger. For Fang, this was a breath of fresh air She wed Jihl at the young age of 20. They were dating for three months when they said "I Do". With Lightning, she married Rachel when she was 19, six months after she and Rachel started dating. Neither woman had a chance to experience a year of courtship as they were wed well beforehand.

The pair brought up the topic of marriage a few times recently, but nothing else came up about it as both women got anxious with fear. However, it was one day a few weeks later that the Villiers and the Estheims would visit the Yun-Farron household for a family get together that the topic of marriage would come up once again, which didn't end well as Fang angrily lashed out at Snow for a random comment about marriage and Lightning ran back inside to hide in her and Fang's room, as the older Farron had suffered a vicious anxiety attack moments ago after Vanille made a random comment about the same topic. It would be Serah who would say something, calming the brunette down.

"Guys... I don't think it's smart to bring up marriage around Claire and Fang for the time being. When they feel ready to talk about it, they will. Rushing it will only hurt them." Serah tells everyone, seeing that Hope comforted Seven and Lasswell after Fang's outburst. Vanille goes back inside to not only comfort the older Farron but also apologise for the remark, reminding Serah why they've always been close friends for so long. A few minutes later, Serah and Fang get away from everyone else to have a private chat. "Fang...it seems like you and Sis don't want to get married...is everything okay?" the younger Farron began, feeling that Fang made the same mistake Rachel did years ago.

"Everything is going well, Little Farron...it's just that..." Fang begins, but has to pause to keep it together before continuing. "Jihl and I wed after three months of dating. I never went this long in a relationship without getting married. I want to marry Light, but now isn't the right time."

"So you're taking your time with Claire?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't feel right if we rushed, although intimacy isn't an issue." Fang ends the quick but private chat, making Serah feel at ease, knowing that the brunette is smarter than Rachel about progressing things. Knowing now that Fang is fearful of marriage if it's rushed made the younger Farron happy.

It takes Vanille a short time to find Lightning and Fang's room, only for the redhead to clearly hear Lightning crying when Vanille approaches the room. A stern "go away" from the older Farron inspires the redhead to keep knocking on the door, wanting to apologise for the remark. After allowing the only person outside of Fang, the kids and Serah into the room, the two friends just held each other, knowing words didn't come easy from Lightning.

A while later, the older Farron calmed down and thought about what she wanted to say. Oddly enough, the redhead beat her to the punch. "You're scared to get married, Light?" Vanille asked, gentle and careful about how to approach the subject with the older Farron, knowing how her marriage to Rachel ended.

"Rachel and I got married after six months of dating. Considering how it ended... this is new for me. I just... I don't want to rush it this time. It's been years since her death that I am able to be with someone. The last thing I want is to push marriage onto Fang when she's not ready for it." Lightning confesses.

It was this confession which convinced the redhead that Lightning truly is perfect for Fang, as she knew Lightning wants things to progress organically. It would be this day that inspires all to help Lightning and Fang get over their fears about marriage.

Seven and Lasswell will play the biggest role.

XXX

It's now two years since Fang and Lightning became a couple. After that fateful incident a year ago, it took Seven days to get over Fang's wrath at Snow; it was the same thing with Lasswell and his understanding of Lightning being that withdrawn and her anxiety attacks around certain topics. The kids knew that when the time was right, they would marry. Oddly enough, it turns out that Seven's class has a month long trip coming up, this time to Oerba proper in the country of Gran Pulse, while Lasswell and his class will have a month long trip to Grandshelt, in the country of Lapis. Both of which land on Fang and Lightning's three year anniversary of being a couple.

This time, Lightning would accompany Lasswell's class to Grandshelt, while Fang was picked to accompany Seven's class to Oerba, where the brunette is originally from. Although the time apart would test them, it would also give them the opportunity to get to know each other through their kids. They looked forward to this month being apart.

Everyone would benefit from this.

XXX

"How do you like Oerba so far, Seven?" Fang asks the silver haired girl out of the blue. It is one week into the Gran Pulse trip. Fang was picked as she's an actual expert on everything that is related to the country, where she wants Lightning to meet her parents as well as those in the Yun and Dia clans some day. Fang's family would all love Lightning. After a few minutes to think over the question Fang asked, Seven finally answered.

"I like it here. Better than Rubrum, where I was born while mum was in Orience on business with you-know-who..." Seven answered, having to pause as the thought of Rachel entered her mind, reliving painful memories. Once the tears started falling from Seven's eyes, Fang wasted no time in comforting the silver haired girl, knowing that this moment would heal them. Seven returned the comfort, the same comfort the brunette provided when Seven first started school, three years before meeting properly at the single parents group. This moment closed a hole in Fang's heart.

One week before the class is to leave Gran Pulse, Fang takes Seven to her childhood home, where her parents are alive and well. The meeting went well between the silver haired girl and Fang's parents, knowing that Seven wasn't their granddaughter, yet was treated as one. Sice tagged along as she is Seven's best friend. Fang happily reported that Lasswell was doing well, as he's in Grandshelt with Lightning, Fang's longtime girlfriend, who her parents want to meet when they return to Gran Pulse.

When the day came that Fang, Seven and the rest of her class had to go back home, the brunette just could not stop smiling. It was a smile that made everyone else smile. Fang's parents approve Seven, and they want to meet Lightning one day, which this gave Fang the confidence she needed to start talking about marriage with Lightning, who she hopes would be ready to talk about it upon her return to Neo Oerba with Lasswell.

Fang can only pray.

XXX

Lightning and Lasswell were taken aback by the simplicity that Grandshelt offered, for it was much simpler than Neo Oerba. The pair knew that Lasswell and Seven's pen pal Rain lives in Grandshelt with his parents, Raegan and Sophia, which a visit would be in order at some point during the trip. "Hey, Lasswell. Something on your mind?" Lightning asked the younger Yun, slightly breaking him from his train of thought one afternoon midway through the trip. For the most part on the trip so far, the older Farron admired whenever Lasswell was deep in thought about anything - it was a trait he clearly inherited from Fang, which Lightning often caught the brunette deep in thought about anything at certain times of the year. After a few minutes, Lasswell responded.

"I was thinking about you and mum, actually. How you're happier... how Seven and I are happy because you two are together. If mum should marry again, I want you to marry her..." Lasswell began, causing Lightning to cry happy tears and the younger Yun to give his stepmother a loving hug. The older Farron was amazed by his wisdom once again. "I love you, mama." Lasswell continued.

"I love you too, Lasswell." Lightning said, returning the gesture, with the knowledge that she has Lasswell's okay with asking for Fang's hand in marriage when the time comes. A few days later, the pair finally met Rain and his family face to face, with Reagan and Sophia. Needless to say, the group exchanged pleasantries, took some pictures to show to Seven and Fang when they return to Neo Oerba... plus find the perfect ring for Lightning to propose to Fang with.

What they don't know is that Fang is planning on proposing to Lightning while she and Seven are in Oerba.

The Yun-Farron family will soon be complete.

XXX

Fang and Seven return home one week before Lightning and Lasswell return, with the silver haired girl now sporting a new necklace from her trip to Oerba - it's the very necklace that Fang and Lasswell wear, the necklace of the Yun clan. Upon getting Bahamut back, it was a matter of time before the beloved cat returns to his usual self, cuddling with Fang and Seven for the time being, as well as sleeping on Lasswell's bed until the younger Yun returned from Grandshelt with Lightning.

Oddly enough, the older Farron and Lasswell return from Grandshelt four days ahead of schedule, as the travel plans they were given were slightly off, but it was in their favour. Once Bahamut heard Lasswell's voice, the cat raced to the front room and leaped to the sofa the younger Yun just sat down on to give a welcome home hug. "I missed you too, buddy", Lasswell happily said to the cat as Bahamut kept giving him his affections.

Only Seven emerged a few minutes later, which Lightning was able to sneak a few minutes with the silver haired girl to show the ring that the older Farron want to propose to Fang with. The silver haired girl couldn't help but jump up and down for joy upon seeing the ring. "Can I propose to mama for you?" Seven asked, somehow giving Lightning an idea of how to pop the question. "You sure can, Seven. I love you and missed you so much, kiddo." Lightning replied, making sure that Seven was the happiest kid alive.

Lasswell and Bahamut go to his room, where Fang was waiting for them. "I missed you, mum!" the younger Yun greeted, with the brunette returning the gesture and that she missed him too. "I wanna show ya somethin' - but it's for Sunshine..." Fang started as she opened up a small black box, inside was a ring she wants to propose to Lightning with. It took as quick as Lightning's namesake for Lasswell to suggest that he pops the question to the older Farron for the brunette, something that Fang approved of after thinking it over.

One month later, everything goes back to normal in the Yun-Farron household. Ups and downs set aside, everything is going well for the household. Fang wanted to take Seven clothes shopping due to her growth spurt, as Lightning had to take Bahamut to the vet for his annual check up, with Lasswell joining her. Oddly enough, Lightning gave Seven the ring that is meant to propose to Fang with, while Fang gave Lasswell the ring that she wants to propose to Lightning with.

In the midst of the shopping trip, Seven and Fang take a lengthy lunch break, as both are tired and only ate light before leaving the house. This gave Seven the perfect chance to pop the question to Fang for Lightning. The brunette was floored when she saw Seven on one knee, holding out a box with a beautiful ring inside. "Will you marry my mum, mama?" the silver haired girl asked the brunette, who was floored by the gesture. _Ya beat me to the punch on this, Sunshine... well done!_ Fang thought to herself before answering Seven's big question.

"As if there's any doubt. I'll marry your mum alright. C'mere, kiddo!" Fang replied, getting the ring out of the box, which the ring turned out to be a perfect fit for the brunette. The entire crowd cheered and cried happy tears for them, knowing that an original marriage proposal like this was even possible. The pair would eventually finish the lunch, get their shopping done and then go home. _Seven, you're not my stepdaughter...you're my daughter,_ the brunette happily mused to herself.

XXX

Lightning and Lasswell are at the vet for Bahamut's annual check up, which goes on for a bit longer than usual, which is usual for the beloved cat at his age. The fact that the older Farron cared deeply for both the younger Yun and Bahamut were huge reasons why Fang wants to spend the rest of her life with Lightning, and Seven was a huge icing on that cake. In this instance, it was a gap in time between getting the official word from the vet and Lightning paying the vet bill that Lasswell got down on one knee, with a beautiful ring inside. "Please marry my mum, mama..." Lasswell announced, causing an adorable scene in the office and making the older Farron speechless. The silence went on for longer than anticipated before Lightning said anything, causing the younger Yun to worry, before...

"I'll marry your mum, Lasswell. Yes, yes yes! A million times yes!" Lightning responded with such joy, making Lasswell the happiest child at the vet.

Upon getting the box from Lasswell, the ring was a perfect fit and gorgeous. The pair left the vet with Bahamut in the carrier, all parties happy now that Lightning said yes. _Lasswell, you are my son. You, Fang, Bahamut and Seven are my world_ , Lightning happily mused to myself. The pair, and cat, get to the older Farron's car, go to a fast food place for a bite to eat and go home. Upon their return home, Seven gets the carrier Bahamut is in so that Fang and Lightning can share their first kiss as an engaged couple. Bahamut went around the pair in circles, happy that his forever home really is his home.

Fang and Lasswell are not done yet.

XXX

The Yun pair make an unexpected trip to the stables with more money on their person than one thought. Fang remembered that Seven tends to visit the stables to hang out with Odin, her favourite horse. Oddly enough, Lasswell spotted Kain, a horse who Fang took a liking to, from their and Seven's last visit to the stables. It was three weeks before Fang and Lightning would say "I Do" in front of family and friends, with a Yun wedding ceremony in Oerba proper coming six months after the official ceremony. It's also one year since Fang and Lightning got engaged. "Excuse me sir, who do I go to with buying two of your horses?" Fang asked the stable worker who was attending to Odin's needs, as he's been moody as of late. _I hope you're okay, mate, Seven would be sad if she saw you this way,_ Fang thought to herself upon seeing Seven's favourite horse.

The stable worker - which is Lid, who works at the stables to pay for school - recognised Fang's voice, immediately led the Yun duo to her boss Fina, a kind lass who sold horses to worthy people before. After exchanging pleasantries, Fina was eager to sell Fang one of the horses... Kain, but had to say something about Odin. "Ms. Yun, Odin won't go with just anyone, you see. There's a particular female he really likes, but her mother can't afford him..." Fina began, which Lasswell and Fang immediately thought of Seven, who Fina is describing. It would be Lasswell that says something, hoping to convince Fina to sell Odin to them.

"You're talking about Seven and mama, Miss Fina! Seven is my sister... loves Odin..." Lasswell continued, inspiring Fang to chime in.

"Seven's mum and I are about to get married in less than a month from now. I would be honoured if I can buy Odin from you, not just Kain. Seven's birthday is coming soon..." Fang began, only for Fina to have a change of heart. Odin's ears perked up when the silver haired girl's name was brought up, changing his moody state to one of hope.

"I hope you have the gil needed..." Fina began, before a huge sack of gil that Fang held onto, more than enough to buy both horses from the stable, is planted in front of her.

Upon successful completion of the paperwork to ensure that Odin and Kain were sold to Fang, the pair return home to finalise the Yun-Farron wedding with Seven and Lightning, with a receipt in their hands that will make Seven's birthday a really happy birthday.

Odin is coming home.

 **To Be Continued**

A/N #2: In _**A Girl and her Horse**_ , which ends the main tale, not only does Fang and Lightning say "I Do" in front of family, colleagues and friends with a ceremony that makes the best headlines, Seven also gets the best birthday gift ever when her favourite horse is finally hers. In _**Epilogue: The Yun-Farron Family**_ , the Yun-Farron family will have a Yun wedding ceremony in Oerba, where Lightning meets Fang's parents and others from the Yun and Dia clans. The Epilogue will start with the Yun wedding ceremony but will end many years later, when Seven and Lasswell are grown up.


	9. A Girl and Her Horse

A/N: In **_A Girl and Her Horse_** , ending the main tale, Fang and Lightning get married in front of family, friends and colleagues, while Seven FINALLY gets Odin! In addition, another cat comes along and claims the Yun-Farron family as her territory – Y'shtola as a house cat!

 **A Girl and Her Horse**

It is one week before Lightning and Fang say "I Do" in front of family, colleagues and friends at the Yun-Farron household. Since the proposal, the engaged couple planned the entire wedding which included input from the kids. Terra, a childhood friend of Celes, helped with finding one who is willing to wed two women which was difficult - until Strago, an elderly but athletic lad who Celes trusts, said he'll officiate their wedding. Strago's granddaughter Relm is friends with Seven and Lasswell; he owed Fang a favour for helping him with a major house repair, plus he was fond of Lightning and Fang as a couple.

The couple agreed to spend the week before the wedding apart - the kids plus Bahamut decided to stay with Lid at her bachelorette house, which had space for the kids plus cat. Fang stayed with Vanille and Hope at their home, while Serah, Celes and Terra stayed with Lightning at her home, so that she wouldn't be lonely in that huge house. Serah went as she is Lightning's only sister; Terra went with Serah for support. Celes was responsible for setting up the open area the house had for the ceremony and reception, which she enlisted the help of her husband Locke, her friend Sabin and also Snow to complete. Fortunately for Celes, the work needed to wow everyone at the ceremony wasn't as much as she anticipated. In addition, whatever needed to be done won't damage the open land after the reception is over with.

This week would be the ultimate test for the pair, since it is one week before they exchange vows and promises of "love and forever". However, they wouldn't have to worry about the other - the only thing Fang was doing with her time with Vanille and Hope was babysitting their kids, train and wait for her custom tuxedo to arrive, since Fang won't have an expedition for eight months. However, the brunette was moping around the house and sad, only because Lightning wasn't with her. Vanille spotted Fang feeling down and it was the redhead who reassured her that the wait is worth it.

Oddly enough, the older Farron didn't fare better. In some cases, Lightning had brief bouts of depression which Serah was grateful for Celes being at the house, as it was the blonde who caught the the older Farron that way better than Serah and Terra. The GC colleagues have a heart-to-heart, which the talk thankfully put Lightning at ease for the first time in years, as Celes remembered how Rachel was. Remembering Rachel cheated on her with Jihl, the older Farron has nothing to fear, with Fang becoming her wife in a matter of days being a major reason why Lightning's life is better.

Things are only going to get better.

XXX

The day has arrived. Lightning and Fang get to say "I Do" in front of family, colleagues and friends. Strago stayed a few days at the Yun-Farron household as he's the one who is officiating the ceremony, and even paid Lightning for room and board despite her not wanting his money. Relm was with Seven, Lasswell at Lid's house, which all parties from the bachelorette pad will be in one car, dressed up for their role in the ceremony. Even Bahamut looked sharp for a feline.

Upon arrival, the youths plus Bahamut and Lid hung out with Celes and Strago, which Lid was happy to see the elderly lad here. "I guess we will all have to wait until she walks down the aisle to see her dress..." Lid started to speak, causing everyone else to laugh, for they knew it was true. A few minutes later, Fang arrived with Vanille, Hope, their kids, Snow and his family, which Serah was with Terra in helping get Lightning ready for her big day with Fang. After exchanging pleasantries and a quick catch up chat, everyone got themselves ready, with the only thing to do is wait.

Lady Luck is on their side.

XXX

Guests arrive early - traffic to Neo Oerba was a nightmare, but they were all smart to have left their homes early to avoid the mess. Lid was the main usher for the ceremony along with Sice, and was shocked beyond belief when she saw Rain and his family in Neo Oerba. She remembered the stories Lasswell had about Rain and his family while he and Lightning visted Grandshelt while he was staying with her, and Seven would be thrilled to meet him. Rain and his family were escorted by Lid to their seats, which the trio were impressed with the land Lightning has owned for so long. "I can't wait to meet Seven and Fang..." was the only thing that Rain said, which his parents agreed.

The weather was perfect for an outdoor ceremony, without a cloud in the sky. Fang appears first, with a custom tuxedo that wowed everyone in attendance. A few minutes later, the bridal party makes their appearance, with Serah and Hope as Matron of Honour and Best Man respectively. Strago then makes his appearance next to Fang, happy to see her giving marriage another chance. Seven and Bahamut were spreading the flower petals along the walkway, the guests wowed by a cat that was well trained.

The music suddenly changed - everyone seated rose as one and turned around at the same time. Lightning is about to walk down the aisle.

Her dress was a knockout.

XXX

Claire "Lightning" Farron walks down the aisle with a dress that had everyone's jaws dropped to the floor - Strago and Fang couldn't help but stare. Sazh, who volunteered to escort her down the aisle like he did in the past, was the only one who didn't share the same facial expression as everyone else, but his eyes shared the same thoughts as everyone else, that Lightning and Fang are destined to have a happy ending together. As soon as Sazh gave Lightning away to Fang, the brunette got misty eyed while looking at her soon-to-be wife. "You're so beautiful, Claire..." Fang was able to whisper before getting emotional.

Lightning couldn't stop smiling at Fang.

Strago started the ceremony with the usual legal lingo and his signature charm that made him a sought after officiant for weddings. Celes remembered how he made her ceremony with Locke one they'll fondly remember for years to come. It was the blonde who kicked off the ceremony with an original song she had written for Lightning and Fang, making the pair look at each other as the lyrics gave them constant reminders of what they went through to get to this point in time. Once the song was done, everyone gave Celes a well deserved applause. She mouthed a genuine "thank you" to the crowd before going to a small hiding spot to drink some water.

The exchange of vows brought tears to everyone's eyes, plus created some laughs. No one was sure whose vows had funnier moments: they were torn by Fang's timing of her vow to "bring the Yun milkshake to Lightning's yard", or Lightning's vow to "make time to cuddle with her Snaggletooth and bringing chocolate". Once the pair exchange rings that Lasswell provided on a pillow Lid made by hand and promise to be together to the end, Celes comes back to sing the second and final song of the ceremony, which was a traditional Yun song about marriage that everyone was taken back by, for Fang couldn't stop smiling as the blonde remembered the lyrics and delivery of said song to the letter. It was the first kiss as a married couple upon Strago giving them the okay to do so that EVERYONE and their mothers were taking pictures.

Once Lightning and Fang were addressed by Strago as Lightning and Fang Yun-Farron, everyone stood up and gave them a notable applause. They kept the applause going as the newly married couple walked the aisle and away from the people who made it to the ceremony so that they can sign the paperwork to make their marriage official. Seven and Lasswell happily looked on as witnesses.

Oddly enough, Lightning had a lustful look in her eyes, which Fang caught right away. As they got to an area away from the crowd, the older Farron wasted no time and lowered the zipper to Fang's trousers. Fang didn't resist, and encouraged Lightning to fuck her hard on the spot, which the pinkette gladly complied. "That quickie was so damn good, Sunshine..." Fang breathed after her climax left her out of breath for a few minutes. After a quick trip into the house to wash her hands, Lightning returned to the open land to join her new wife as they were about to be introduced as wives.

The reception, which included cuisine from Gran Pulse and Bodhum, had something for everyone. Speeches made from Serah, Hope, Seven, Lasswell and Sazh provided laughs, smiles and happy tears. What surprised Seven is that Fina, owner of the stables Odin resided in, was at the ceremony and reception. Knowing that her birthday is in a week, and Lightning and Fang go on their honeymoon the week after the silver haired girl's birthday, Seven couldn't help but wonder if she gets to have Odin in the coming days. For now, however, she places hope that it's the case while having a great time at the reception.

XXX

It is the night before Seven's birthday, eight days before Lightning and Fang go on their honeymoon, which was gifted to them by Locke and Celes. Over the last few days, a stray cat was found near the Yun-Farron household, which Seven was caught taking care of it. Lightning felt bad for the stray, but Bahamut took a liking to it, for the stray is a Miqo'te like himself but younger. It didn't take long for Fang to help Seven with the cat but Lasswell was wanting another cat to keep Bahamut company. The day before, Lightning and Fang were able to get the stray its shots and get her healthy (they found out the gender during the visit to the vet). After formally taking her in, immediately after the stray got her clean bill of health, the newlyweds allowed Seven to name her. The silver haired girl went with Y'shtola, which Y'shtola purred in approval of the name.

Seven and Y'shtola went to sleep a bit later than usual, knowing that the silver haired girl's birthday was the next day and Sice was there to help Seven celebrate her birthday. While the white haired girl was able to get asleep without issues in their shared bedroom, Seven and Y'shtola had some problems, mainly because they forgot that it was chilly outside and Seven didn't close her window. The pair were too busy trying to keep themselves warm to notice the blanket being shifted upwards that eventually helped them fall asleep.

Odin and Kain were taken around the open land by Fang, who insisted that she wanted to do this for Lightning. The older Farron was taken aback by the fact that Fang and Lasswell paid for both horses in full. The stables actually had room for five horses, which gave Lightning another idea about remodeling part of the stables - making a small home for Sice to live in, as the white haired girl lost her family to unknown circumstances the day after Lightning and Fang's ceremony.

After Kain and Odin make the rounds to help themselves get used to their new home, Odin stayed put as part of the open land was right by Seven's bedroom window, which was wide open and Seven forgot to close it. The horse trotted to that direction, which Fang struggled to keep up with. "That's so nice of you, mate..." Fang said to herself while witnessing the most adorable scene - Odin snuck his head into her window and managed to get Seven and Y'shtola warm by raising the blanket to where the pair can have a great night's sleep. Watching over his favourite human and the new cat, Odin couldn't stop smiling with his eyes. _Happy birthday, kiddo. I'm finally here_ , the beloved horse said in his eyes while he watched Seven and Y'shtola finally fall asleep.

Seven and Y'shtola wake up the next morning feeling warmer than usual - but also after everyone else. While the Miqo'te excused herself to get to her cat food, which Bahamut was happy to share his with her, Seven was taken aback by a sight that was years in the making: Odin was right by her window, his eyes never stopped smiling at his favourite human one bit. "Odin...you're here..." was all the silver haired girl could say while giving the horse her undivided attention. A few minutes later, Odin knocked the birthday cards meant for Seven in her direction: one was from Lightning, while most of the others came from Sice, Sazh, Lid, Fina, Rain and his family, Terra, as well as the Villiers, Cole, and Estheim families, with one huge card that was left on the floor.

It took Seven a short while to get all the cards that Odin knocked down picked up and sorted, but the one she wanted to read first was the big card left on the floor. It was from Fang, Lasswell, everyone in the Yun clan (including Fang's parents) as well as the Dia clan. What really stood out in the card was Odin's horseshoe print along with the paw prints which clearly showed that both Bahamut and Y'shtola also signed the card. _Happy Birthday again, kiddo. I love you_ , Odin mentally said to the silver haired girl, who was crying happy tears, finding out that Fang and Lasswell bought Odin and brought him home to her. The pair had a sibling like embrace, with Fang, Lightning and Lasswell looking on from the bedroom door, which was left ajar. "I love you, Fang. I cannot thank you enough for bringing Odin to us, Kain is just the icing to the cake." Lightning gladly tells her wife, with Lasswell's sudden "Yay!" getting Seven's attention as quick as Lightning's namesake. Odin allowed the silver haired girl to join her family to continue the celebration, with more surprises in store for her.

"I love you too, Lightning. Now if you don't mind, Seven and I will be going horseback riding later today..." Fang announces, which meant that Y'shtola and Bahamut will have time to play with Lasswell and Lightning while Fang gives Seven the real birthday gift: an afternoon of horseback riding. Lasswell didn't mind as he wanted to get to know Y'shtola better, and Lightning had to get some photos of the current state of the stable taken so that she can relay some ideas to remodel it to people she trusts, which included Celes and Lid.

Fang and Seven have their horseriding date as mother and daughter (Seven refused to refer to Fang as her stepmother) while Sice and Lasswell got have time with Y'shtola and Bahamut, which both cats got used to the white haired girl quicker than Lasswell thought it would be. Lightning would get her errands done, which would make better use for the open land she's owned for so many years. All had an exciting, fun and productive day respectively, which made Seven's birthday the best one yet.

It was because of Fang and Lasswell's act of kindness that helped Lightning and Seven move on in their lives with their comfort that day all those years ago in that cemetery. Seven repaid the kindness by being Lasswell's friend then sister in time. Lasswell paid it forward by convincing Fang to buy Odin for Seven's birthday. Lightning gave Fang and Lasswell a home to live in when theirs was lost to arson. It was because of the silver haired girl's sisterly nature to the younger Yun that paid things forward to them all when they least expect it, and in the best ways possible. The past didn't treat them kindly at all but it was the past that brought them together as a family - some people would only see it as a patchwork family, but others would just see it as a family: one with love and joy, a fully complete family at long last, one that would be together to the end of time.

All because they gave each other a chance and paid it forward with the love that's in their hearts.

Lady Luck will bless them all to the end.

 **End of main tale**

A/N #2: In **_Epilogue: The Yun-Farron Family,_** it will start with the Yun ceremony in Oerba but end several years later, when Seven and Lasswell are grownups, who it'll be focused on. Just fluff and a bit of smut, but won't be too long! As for real life stuff, I've been VERY busy as of late and I should be getting back into the Fangrai/Sebusai collection next week, as a few new ideas have come!


	10. Epilogue: The Yun-Farron Family

**A/N** : In **_Epilogue: The Yun-Farron_** ** _Family_** , this starts with the Yun version of the ceremony in Oerba, but ends several years later, with focus on Seven and Lasswell as adults (the pairing here is Seven/Sice and Lasswell/Citra) instead of Lightning and Fang, who will be mentioned throughout. A bit of smut but mostly fluff. Enjoy!

 **Epilogue: The Yun-Farron Family**

"Is everyone packed and ready to go? We don't have much time before the boat for Oerba leaves..." Lightning asks every human, which all confirm that they're fully packed and ready to go, as once they're in Oerba, they don't come back home for six weeks. Sice, Odin, Kain, Bahamut and Y'shtola were all welcomed onto the boat, which made life much easier for the Yun-Farron family plus Sice on an overall scale. It also meant that Seven has quality time with her beloved horse as Y'shtola claimed Sice as her human. This trip would be the first time Lightning has ever set foot in Oerba proper, and as Serah, Snow, and Hope are related somehow to either woman, they too were allowed to come due to customs within the Yun version of the wedding ceremony, although it would be the second time Hope has been to Oerba once before, when he and Vanille wed while Fang was married to Jihl.

It has been six months since Lightning and Fang said "I Do" in front of family, colleagues and friends. Fang and Lightning went on their private honeymoon, which Lid begged to allow the young redhead to look after Seven, Sice, Lasswell and the pets while the older women toured Orience for two weeks for what Serah and also Vanille deemed some much needed "Clang-a-Lang" time. Upon their return to Neo Oerba, things went back to normal for the family, who all felt were whole and complete after all this time apart due to the previous marriages Lightning and Fang were a part of. In the time frame leading to the family's six week trip to Oerba, there have been ups and downs in the Yun-Farron household, but that was normal with them. What made it better this time around was that the family got through the issues as a family, because they fought for each other when it matter the most.

Upon arrival to the boat that would take everyone and the animals to Oerba, everyone got through the inspection in record time, which was a major relief for Lightning, as being a commissioned officer, she was allowed to bring her gunblade onboard the ship. Once everyone and everything was ready to go, the ship set sail for Oerba, which was a week long trip in itself. Seven spent most of her time with Odin as the silver haired girl was the horse's best friend. He was a much healthier horse since he arrived on Seven's birthday than when he was in the stables. As for Lasswell - he and Bahamut were either napping or playing. It was unwise if those two were pried apart for long. Sice was in the company of both Y'shtola and Kain. Kain was in protective mode of the other two all trip long. As for the older humans - they either had varying chats for what Lightning, Serah and Snow is to expect while in Oerba or sexy times with their respective spouse.

It was a miracle that the kids were able to sleep through the sexy times.

XXX

Fang couldn't help but smile upon looking at Lightning's face when the older Farron set foot onto Oerba proper. The pinkette felt so much at peace while looking around the land her new wife calls home. _Jihl was indifferent when she and I were in Oerba, and here Sunshine is embracing my hometown as well as my people - she even sees Vanille as her new sister and Lasswell as her son. I should have sought the divorce from Jihl sooner..._ Fang thought to herself, feeling a bit down as the memory of her ex-wife briefly came to light, but as soon as she saw how happy Lightning was to be in Oerba, the memory faded away, looking forward to the future she wants to build together with Lightning, Seven and Lasswell. It would be the older Farron to have Fang think of the future, after Lasswell and Seven are grown up. "How about you and I retire here once the kids grow up? As much as I would like to be in Neo Oerba for the rest of my life, I'd much rather be here in Oerba with you." Lightning starts by bringing up the topic of possible relocation once she retires from the Guardian Corps in 10-15 years; by then, Lasswell would be in university or whatever he chooses to do when he's older, which both Fang and Lightning fully support whatever it is. They knew that Seven would return to Orience with Sice once they're grown up, as both girls would be gearing towards being Agito officers for Rubrum once the training was done, and then seek a transfer from Orience to Gran Pulse, as an Agito base is just outside Oerba.

Two days into the trip, everyone in Oerba makes preparations of Lightning and Fang's wedding ceremony, Yun style, which was the next day but lasted for five days straight. Fang's heart melted and also blushed when her parents bear hugged the older Farron after introductions were made, as they fell in love with her upon seeing her for the first time. "Our daughter-in-law. Thank you for healing our Snaggles and Lasswell." Enya and Lucien greeted Lightning in unison, thankful that the older Farron gave the brunette a chance considering that Fang was previously married, just like Lightning was married once before herself. The older Farron was at a loss for words, which her in-laws provided extra comfort, as they knew that Lightning was just as happy to meet them as they were about meeting her. "Seven, Sice and Lasswell all got taller since we last saw them!" Lucien proudly boasted when he saw his grandchildren plus Sice, but he and Enya both would be shocked when Lightning FINALLY had something to say. "Mum...dad...I was thinking that...when I retire from the Guardian Corps in 10-15 years from now, would it be okay for Fang and I to retire here...?" she started, but another hug and a nod gave her the answer she needed: _Ya sure can, daughter. Seven, Fang, you, Sice and Lasswell are all welcome to live here if you choose._

The next five days was the ceremony of Fang and Lightning's marriage being properly recognised by the Yun clan, as well as the other clans throughout the village of Oerba and all of Gran Pulse. Dancing, rituals, food, storytelling, the exchange of necklaces and the announcement that Fang will be the new leader of the Yun clan once the day comes that both Lucien and Enya pass on, which helps cement the decision of Fang and Lightning moving to Oerba from Neo Oerba once Lightning retires from the Guardian Corps, which will be the day that Lasswell is out of school and makes a decision of what he wants to do next, which he is torn about going to university near Grandshelt in Lapis with Rain, or university in Oerba to be near those in the Yun clan. It was the day after the celebration was done that Seven, Sice and Lasswell separate from everyone else to have a heart-to-heart chat about his indecisiveness, which after some careful thought about it, Lasswell decides to go to Grandshelt and spend time with Rain at university there, for he can always come to Oerba at a later time, as the two girls plan on doing the same when the time comes for them in turn. Once this decision was relayed to Lightning and Fang, they couldn't stop smiling as the kids will be apart from them but it wouldn't be forever, as they both have future plans on moving to Oerba proper when the time was right.

Fang and Lightning will be together to the end.

 **20 Years Later**

"Damn, Lasswell... I love it when you're deep inside me while I'm riding you... ungh..." Citra loudly moans for her husband as she faithfully rides his member for all it's worth in their modest home in Oerba. Lasswell stayed true to his word by going to university with Rain in Grandshelt, where he met and then married Citra, who reminded him a bit of Lightning at her age. Citra immediately agreed to move to Oerba with him as she genuinely loved him and her knowledge that he's the son of the leader of the Yun clan was just a bonus to her. When he first started his studies in Grandshelt, he was homesick and struggled a bit in his studies - until one of his instructors, a no-bullshit woman known only as Loren, set him on the right path and it was Loren's gentle but firm guidance, which was very similar to Seven's when he was growing up, that helped him succeed and then excel in his studies, which was why Citra fell in love with him. It took him a bit of time to reciprocate her feelings for him but as soon as Citra was on the phone with Seven, it was clear as day that Big Sis approved of Lasswell being with Citra. The married pair, who already has a daughter, who they named Michaela, Seven's middle name, were over the moon when Citra announced that she's expecting their second child, a son. _Mum and mama would be proud of the man I've become. Sis was so happy when Michaela was named from her middle name. I wonder how she and Sice are doing with the orphanage in Oerba with "Junior" and Enya II..._ the younger Yun, who's now taller than Seven, mused to himself while thrusting into his wife.

After the married pair climaxed at the same time, the couple have a heartfelt chat about what to name their son. After a few minutes going over possible names, they agreed with naming their son Odin, Seven's childhood horse, who died of old age while protecting Lasswell, Sice and Seven from a vicious attack just outside Neo Oerba along with Kain. Seven was beyond heartbroken that day, which Sice's comfort helped heal her heart. Lasswell, just like he did when he was a toddler, joined in to comfort his older sister. The younger Yun remembered the day that Bahamut died from old age, which was a year before Odin and Kain's deaths. Seven spent the entire day comforting her younger brother as she was fond the beloved cat, even though Bahamut and Lasswell were attached to the hip. It was this trait about the siblings that convinced Citra to be with Lasswell - he was the only boy in the Yun-Farron household, but treated her like his queen. Before Michaela was born, they adopted a cat that claimed the pair as his human. It reminded them both of how Bahamut was when Lasswell and Seven were younger. As soon as the name Bahamut Junior came out their mouths, the cat purred in approval of the name. What surprised them was that BJ, short for Bahamut Junior, is a Miqo'te, and that he came from the same lineage as Bahamut. BJ is VERY protective of Michaela, and Odin when he is welcomed into the world in a few months. Everyone in Oerba will be happy with the news.

Especially Seven and Sice.

XXX

Seven and Sice, as soon as they got out of school in Neo Oerba, got married. Both were 18 when they wed, and they're married to this day. Everyone in school knew that the pair have had romantic feelings for each other since shortly after they returned from the six week trip to Oerba. However, neither woman wanted to act on it right away, but it was the support they have from not only Lightning and Fang, but also Celes that convinced the pair to give each other a chance. Their ceremony, because Seven has no Yun blood in her lineage, was held at the house she has called home for so long. Y'shtola was the flower cat, and like Bahamut, she was well behaved considering that she's a cat. Odin walked Seven down the aisle as Sazh, sadly, passed away due to an unknown but acute illness - was Sice stunned with how Odin was at his best behaviour on their day! Dajh officiated their ceremony, which it was Snow Jr., Serah and Snow's youngest son, was the Ring Bearer. The entire ceremony was comparable to Lightning and Fang's, which some would argue that Seven and Sice's ceremony was just as great. Their studies in Orience was a real test on the pair as both got homesick early on in their first semester. It would be the guidance from Kurasame, who himself was new to the nation of Orience, that would help the married pair excel in their studies there and was able to help them get the transfer to Oerba.

Y'shtola, like Bahamut, passed at an old age, but peacefully in her sleep. Sice was beyond depressed that day, which both Seven and Lasswell comforted her as she wept for the cat who was her best friend besides Seven and Lasswell. She was buried in a makeshift grave next to Odin, Kain and Bahamut on Lightning and Fang's property, which Lightning and Fang sold the entire property as soon as Lasswell finished his move to Grandshelt so that the now elderly pair can retire in Oerba just like they mutually wanted to years ago. "Junior", whose real name is Lasswell Jr., was Seven and Sice's first child together. Shortly after getting transferred to Oerba from Rubrum in Orience, they were surprised to find that there were people who wanted to help them start the family they truly desired for themselves, partially because Fang, the leader of the Yun, is a lesbian herself. Fang and Lightning's move to Oerba was, surprisingly, only 11 years after Lightning's first trip to Oerba, which she made sure that the whole family take a summer vacation to Oerba every year since her marriage to Fang was properly recognised by the Yun clan. It was one year after the older pair moved to Oerba to retire that Enya and Lucien passed away, just a few hours apart. Lucien passed away peacefully in his sleep, Enya of a broken heart as she couldn't live without Lucien.

Enya II, Seven and Sice's daughter, came three years after the birth of their son. Like Lasswell and Citra, they too adopted a cat that was from the Miqo'te lineage - Y'shotla II claimed Seven and Sice's family as her humans. Oerba is in an even better state than before under Fang's gentle but firm and fair leadership, which is arguably thanks to Lightning's influence in Oerba. As for Seven and Sice, they decided to leave the Agito Academy four years after being transferred to Oerba and start up an orphanage of their own when their contract expired, as Lightning, Serah and Snow were all orphans growing up, plus Sice was close to being in an orphanage herself if it weren't for Fang and Lightning taking her in when they did. The fact that Lasswell and Seven named their respective kids after each other was a testament to the Yun-Farron family and the legacy that will remain in all of Oerba for all of eternity, for all clans in the village of Oerba will forever remember everything that was done for them thanks to Lightning and Seven's presence and influence - for the simple reason that Claire "Lightning" Farron gave Oerba Yun Fang a second chance of the happy ending Jihl never gave her. It was because of the Farrons that Oerba was deemed the best place to live in all of the world, and it was because of Fang and Lasswell that Lightning and Seven were given the happy ending they yearned for but Rachel took all those years ago.

Y'shtola, Kain, Bahamut and Odin - the lovable animals they were to the Yun-Farron family while they were alive - along with Enya, Lucien and Lady Luck herself... they all smiled down and Fang, Lasswell, Seven and Lightning Yun-Farron from above, for the happy ending was now their reality.

All because they gave each other a chance.

 **FIN**

A/N #2: I'll have a note with some announcements (all of them being good) coming later tonight!


	11. Announcements - Good News!

Hello readers!

I have some exciting news that I want to announce for this tale PLUS the AO3 exclusive tale "Second Time Around". For the FFNet exclusive tale "Paying it Forward" - that will be a variant of the upcoming collection "The Yun-Farron Family", which it won't be until early next year that I'll be writing tales for that collection. As for "Second Time Around" - that is also a variant, which there will be tales from the "The Yun-Farron" family that will stem from the "Second Time Around" universe. What will this mean? For now, the upcoming collection will keep the T rating yet that can change, but each story will be MORE specific - as in each tale will begin with which universe the individual story comes from. The pairings will remain the same: Fang/Lightning and Seven/Sice for both universes, with Lasswell/Citra only appearing in the Paying it Forward universe. What I'll be changing is my stance on "The Adventures of Fangrai and Sebusai" collection - I'll announce on my Tumblr that I'll be accepting prompts for that collection as well! With that said, I only have one standalone Fangrai tale left to plan, and that's the prequel to "Together to the End" - that tale will be a six part tale that is three chapters long (each chapter will be split into two parts as there's a LOT of details I have planned), which the prequel will start with a pairing of Lightning/Snow and Serah/OC to Lightning/Fang and Serah and Snow and it'll have a good deal of angst, drama, hurt/comfort and romance. There will be a mentioned pairing of Seven/Sice in the prequel but it'll only be Seven who makes an appearance in the prequel. Have a wonderful day everyone!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


End file.
